Bajo los ojos de un niño
by FanFiker-FanFinal
Summary: Fue una fatalidad. Sólo un segundo, todo ocurrió tan rápido que no hubo tiempo de reaccionar. Las palabras del doctor fueron muy claras: Zell ya no recuerda quién es o lo que hizo en el pasado.
1. Fatalidad

Atención: Square-Enix es quien inventó estos personajes y estos lugares. No se pretende obtener ningún dinero publicando este fic, sólo la intención de divertiros.

Notas de autor: Aquí estoy con el último de mis trabajos. Nuevamente, Irvine aparece como uno de los protagonistas y tendré que darle pronto vacaciones. Al otro protagonista le conocéis bien. Esta es una historia un poco más triste, pero espero no decepcionaros.

Consultas, o sugerencias, como siempre, review o email: fanfiker_

Gracias por leer.

Resumen: Fue una fatalidad. Sólo un segundo, todo ocurrió tan rápido que no hubo tiempo de reaccionar. Las palabras del doctor fueron muy claras: Zell ya no recuerda quién es o lo que hizo en el pasado.

**BAJO LOS OJOS DE UN NIÑO**

_**FanFikerFanFinal**_

**_Capítulo 1: Fatalidad_**

Fue una fatalidad. Sólo un segundo, todo ocurrió tan rápido que no hubo tiempo de reaccionar. La bomba estalló y piezas de hormigón y tejado volaron hacia el suelo. Hacia nuestras cabezas. Sólo pude tirar del abrigo de Irvine y él cayó al suelo y una pieza de tejado atrapó su pierna. Después, yo me cubrí la cabeza y todo el lugar se llenó de polvo y de oscuridad.

Fui el primero en recobrar el conocimiento, tumbado, como compañía una cama al lado de la mía donde Irvine dormía, alzada su pierna derecha escayolada.

Miré mis brazos, cubiertos de vendajes y suspiré. Por suerte, no había recibido apenas daño. Y si Irvine estaba junto a mí en una cama, me pregunté qué le habría sucedido a Zell. Porque cuando tiré de Irvine hacia mí, pedazos de muro le cubrieron a él.

* * *

Cuando llegó la hora de las visitas, una dulce muchacha entró como una exhalación en la habitación, llegó hasta la cama de Squall y cogió sus manos, temblorosa.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, Squall! ¡Estoy tan contenta de que sigas vivo!

Y después, el joven quedó atrapado en un abrazo de oso.

—Hey… Rinoa, espera. No estoy todavía en buenas condiciones...

Rinoa lo miró con sus grandes ojos color café y lo abrazó de nuevo con cuidado.

—Oh, Squall, estaba tan preocupada por ti...

Ojos violetas los observaban con profunda admiración y tristeza.

—Uks... ¿no hay nadie aquí para abrazarme a mí? Yo estoy malherido...

Rinoa frunció el entrecejo y respondió:

—Selphie no puede venir, está lejos. Se quedó en Trabia, ¿recuerdas?

Squall tocó el brazo de ella.

—Rinoa, Irvine sólo quiere que le animes.

—¡Oh, no lo puedo creer, Squall! ¡Es el único chico que manosea mientras le abrazas y a ti te hace gracia que me acerque a él!

El chico puso los ojos en blanco e hizo una mueca de dolor. Decidió cambiar de tema.

—Bueno, esto... ¿cómo está Zell? No lo he visto desde la misión.

Squall vio cómo los ojos de Rinoa comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Se cubrió su hermoso rostro con sus suaves manos y empezó a llorar.

—Squall... Dios mío...

La chica solo pudo esconder su cabeza en el pecho del chico, quien miró a Irvine preocupado. Fue el doctor quien les informó del estado de Zell cuando Rinoa se hubo marchado.

—Vuestro amigo estará en observación durante varias semanas, pero el resultado es definitivo: sufre amnesia retrógrada. Se dañó el hipocampo de su cerebro y la zona...

Irvine intentó incorporarse y replicó:

—Por favor, doctor, hable claro. Igual que usted subió a preguntarme qué había sucedido y yo le informé, diga de una vez lo que pasa, pero en términos en los cuales nos podamos entender. Se lo agradecería.

El doctor lo miró y asintió:

—Zell ya no recuerda quién es o lo que hizo en el pasado.

Los ojos de Squall no podían pestañear e Irvine se quedó helado en su cama.

Una semana después, Squall e Irvine fueron dados de alta. Regresaron al Jardín, acompañados por Rinoa. Irvine, con muletas, no podía asistir a ningún acto ni tomar ninguna clase, pero Squall pidió el alta enseguida. Se le antojaba que cuanto más tardara en volver a su trabajo, más le costaría enderezarlo después. Y fueron ellos mismos quienes, una semana más tarde, acudieron a recoger a Zell acompañados por su madre. El doctor recomendó un período vacacional para el chico y la compañía de sus amigos y familiares. Siendo huérfano, Zell sólo tenía a su madre adoptiva, y Squall parecía preocupado cuando vio al chico tan confuso, sin reconocer a nadie.

Era evidente que alguien debía acompañarle durante los primeros meses para no hacerle sentirse solo.

¿Podrían seguir las recomendaciones del doctor? Quistis seguía de instructora y no podría encomendarle la tarea de cuidar de Zell, cuando ella debía cuidar de sí misma; Selphie seguía en Trabia y no dijo cuándo volvería; y Seifer... bueno, ése estaba perdido en algún lugar del mundo y Squall consideró que tampoco sería buena idea buscarlo para encargarle ser enfermero de Zell. Habló en privado con Irvine cuando a éste le quitaron la escayola y ambos acordaron que sería él quien fuera a visitarle e intentara animarle. Con esta decisión, Squall se quedó tranquilo. Irvine, sin embargo, suspiró profundamente, consciente de que aquello podría ser muy duro.


	2. Comenzando

Atención: Todos de Square-Enix. Personajes, lugares. La historia: mía.

Notas de autor: Ya sé que el primer episodio no dijo mucho, serán más largos a partir de aquí. Gracias a los que leéis. Apreciaré consultas, o sugerencias, si eres un vago y no quieres mandarme email, ya sabes, pincha el botón de review

Resumen: Squall, Irvine y Zell son heridos en una misión. Mientras los dos primeros se recuperan de sus heridas en el hospital, Zell sufre amnesia. Irvine se encargará de visitarlo.

**BAJO LOS OJOS DE UN NIÑO**

_**FanFikerFanFinal**_

_**Capítulo 2: Comenzando**_

De vuelta en casa, todo era nuevo para Zell. Su madre tuvo que mostrarle todo como si fuera la primera vez que Zell pisara la casa. Eso hizo que Elisa Dincht se sintiera baja de moral, con su hijo adoptivo sin reconocerla, o sin conocer sus propias cosas.

Los primeros días Zell apenas habló, ni siquiera con su madre. El doctor dijo que era normal, que se estaba adaptando y que pronto se abriría con la gente. Sin embargo, necesitaba un gran apoyo de sus compañeros y amigos. Elisa sintió gran alivio cuando Squall le comunicó que Irvine iría a verle varias veces a la semana. Ella siempre quiso a Irvine, tan alto y confiado, llevando su pelo larguísimo recogido en una coleta, con el atuendo de cowboy y un aire sensual que hacía derretirse a las mujeres, siempre tan atento y preocupado por los suyos.

Si Zell hubiera visto estas facetas en el chico en un primer momento... sin embargo, siempre lo tachaba de mujeriego y juerguista y no se fiaba de él.

—Está arriba —dijo Elisa a Irvine cuando éste los visitó—. ¿Cómo está tu pierna?

—Muy bien, gracias. Hubiera querido venir antes...

—Está bien, siempre serás bienvenido. ¿Quieres algo para tomar?

Irvine sonrió.

—Un té estaría bien, gracias.

Irvine paró ante la puerta de la habitación de Zell. Era la primera vez que iba a entrar. Recordó que el chico era especialmente reticente con la gente en cuanto a permitir a alguien entrar allí, a excepción de Squall. Irvine se sintió extraño cuando Zell no le gritó por haber traspasado su templo. En lugar de eso, le miró fijamente con sus grandes ojos azules de niño, con el cejo fruncido y confusión en todo su rostro.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Irvine pestañeó. Ahora no podía decir, "ey, soy tu amigo", así que optó por presentarse:

—Hola, soy Irvine Kinneas. Soltero y sin compromiso. A tu servicio.

Y levantó su sombrero de cowboy. Se sintió estúpido.

"¿Qué coño estoy haciendo? He dado el saludo que uso con todas las chicas... Soy patético".

Zell se dirigió hacia él y dijo:

—Soy Zell.

Y le tendió la mano.

Irvine se quedó en el sitio. Estrechó la mano del chico, estudiando su cara.

"No parece molestarle mi forma de hablar... antes siempre me decía que yo era un chulo. Cuando le conocí ni siquiera estrechó mi mano".

—Encantado de conocerte. Er... ¿me puedo sentar?

Irvine miró a uno y otro lado y Zell señaló la cama.

—Sí, aquí.

Irvine pestañeó otra vez.

—Gra... gracias.

Un silencio se formó entre ambos. Irvine no estaba acostumbrado a que Zell lo tratara de forma amistosa y no sabía qué decir. El otro chico, por su parte, parecía interesado en el joven, así que acercó su cara a la de Irvine y preguntó:

—¿Qué es soltero?

—¿Uh? –dijo el otro, retirándose.

—Soltero. Dijiste que eras soltero. ¿Qué es eso?

El cowboy arqueó la ceja.

—Pues... que no estoy con nadie.

—¿Nadie? –Zell lo miró aún más confuso.

—Quiere decir que no estoy ligado a nadie. A ninguna chica. Puedo salir con quien quiera.

—¿Y yo soy soltero también, Irvine?

—Supongo —dijo el otro, algo abochornado por cómo Zell pronunciaba su nombre.

—Mi madre... dijo que tú vendrías y que eres SeeD. Me explicó lo que era, pero dijo que había varias clases. ¿Tú qué haces?

—Yo... soy francotirador.

Zell volvió a mostrarse confundido.

—¿El qué?

"Joder, tío. Soy un asesino. Pero no puedo decirte eso. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?"

—A ver cómo te explico —Irvine paseó su mirada por la habitación y vio las escopetas viejas que colgaban de una de las paredes. Irvine recordó que habían pertenecido al abuelo de Zell, también SeeD—. Uso ésas.

Zell silbó, animado.

—Woa... debes de ser muy fuerte...

"Pues yo diría que ésa precisamente no es una de mis aptitudes", pensó el cowboy.

—Los SeeDs van de misiones —informó Zell con orgullo—. ¿Tú has ido a alguna misión hace poco?

Irvine se volvió pálido y agitó las manos.

—Pre... preferiría no hablar de eso.

"¿Qué pasa? Hasta hace unos días, Zell no hablaba, o al menos, eso nos dijo su madre".

—¿Puedo salir contigo?

Irvine miró al chico, esta vez quien no entendía era él.

—A la calle. Vamos a dar un paseo. Irvine.

"Estoy alucinando".

Ambos chicos se despidieron de Elisa, quien, muy alegre, derramó lágrimas porque era la primera vez desde que salió del hospital que Zell quería salir a la calle. Desde luego Irvine era una buena influencia.

"¿Y dónde lo llevo? Balamb es pequeño".

—Quiero ir al puerto —anunció el chico, con su constante vitalidad.

Así que pasaron por el Hotel Balamb y se dirigieron al puerto donde desembarcaban los barcos. Allí, mucha gente daba vida al lugar. En una de las callejuelas, varios niños jugaban a la pelota. Los ojos de Zell brillaron y se acercó a ellos.

—¿Podemos jugar con vosotros?

Los niños, que conocían al joven, asintieron. Irvine tuvo que ponerse de portero y Zell lanzaba con tanta fuerza que el joven temió por su vida. Irvine no era tan activo como su amigo y pronto se rindió sentándose a un lado, en uno de los poyetes del pequeño puerto. Zell lo acompañó enseguida.

—¿Ya no juegas más?

—Estoy cansado. Tú tienes mucha energía.

Zell señaló a los niños, quienes todavía tenían pilas para seguir pateando el balón.

—Me conocen.

—Claro, vives aquí.

—Mm.

Irvine lo observó, temeroso de su siguiente respuesta. Pero Zell pareció olvidarse de eso, y, rascando su nuca, ahora cubierta por el pelo, que le caía por la frente, anunció:

—Oye. Tengo hambre.

Irvine suspiró. ¿Realmente Zell había cambiado tanto?

—Tu madre hará la cena enseguida. Espera un rato.

Zell gruñó, pero al momento encontró otra actividad en qué entretenerse. Observó a los pescadores con profundo interés y tiró de la manga de su amigo.

—¿Qué hacen? ¿Qué sacan?

—Peces. Lo que tú te comes.

—Pero esperan durante horas. Qué aburrido.

Irvine rió e indicó:

—Esperan todo lo necesario para que luego tú te los comas en un minuto. No es justo, ¿eh?

—¿Justo?

"Zell necesita un diccionario, no un amigo".

—Sí, justo es algo que... mierda. Algo razonable. Algo que pone de acuerdo a las partes.

"Después de esto, Quistis me va a tener que dar un sobresaliente en lengua".

—Mmm —dijo Zell no muy convencido.

Irvine suspiró y una idea brilló en su cabeza.

—A ver, un ejemplo: si yo te pego sin que tú me hayas hecho algo, no es justo. Yo estoy pegándote y tú no me has hecho nada.

—Creo que entiendo. Si, por ejemplo, tú te comes tres perritos calientes y yo uno, no es justo.

Irvine se echó la mano al sombrero.

"Oh, Dios. ¿Quién dice que ha cambiado?".

—Sí, muy bien. Eso es otro ejemplo, aunque yo no lo llamaría justicia, sino voluntad. Depende del estómago de uno. Bueno, vámonos, empieza a refrescar.

Una vez en casa de Zell se reunieron los tres para cenar todos juntos. Elisa habló un poco de la infancia de Zell para que él recordara. Sin embargo, el rubio sólo escuchó con interés cuando Irvine comenzó a contar los planes que tenía previstos para la siguiente semana. Oscureció y el joven tuvo que marcharse. Elisa le dio un beso cariñoso y pidió que volviera pronto.

Cuando Irvine salió fuera, notó que alguien lo tiraba de la manga:

—¿Adónde vas? ¿Dónde vives?

—Volveré a verte, Zell —dijo el otro evitando la otra pregunta.

—¿Cuándo?

—La semana que viene.

—¿Eso es muy tarde o pronto? —quiso saber Zell, golpeando suavemente su pie contra el empedrado.

Irvine contó mentalmente.

—A ver... pasarán cinco días. El miércoles podré venir. Chao.

Zell alzó la mano como despedida, desencantado. Había estado muy a gusto junto a Irvine. Era su único amigo en Balamb, aparte de los niños. Quería verlo pronto.

Cuando Irvine regresó, Squall lo llamó al día siguiente para comer juntos.

—Y bien, ¿cómo está?

Los tristes ojos de Irvine se perdieron en un punto fijo.

—Lleno de vida —respondió el cowboy.

—Eso es bueno —sonrió Squall—. ¿Y por qué estás tan triste?

—Es como si Zell... hubiera retornado a su infancia. Pregunta cosas que... preguntaría un niño de cinco años.

Squall masticó su ensalada y replicó:

—El doctor nos dijo que había sufrido una regresión. En cierto modo, Zell es ahora un niño. Debemos tener paciencia. Por suerte su madre está ahí para ayudarlo. Y yo creo que será una buena experiencia para ella. Es como si lo estuviera criando desde pequeño.

—Lo más extraño es... la forma en cómo me trata. Cómo me sonríe, el modo en que me mira... ayer, cuando entré en su habitación ni siquiera me gritó.

Squall escuchó pacientemente. Él mismo sabía que Zell sólo daba acceso a su cuarto a Squall, y a nadie más.

—Soy cruel, Squall —finalizó el cowboy.

—Tú no eres una mala persona, ¿por qué dices eso?

—Creo que me gusta más este Zell que el verdadero.

"Aún conserva la inocencia de un niño. Cuando crecemos, todos perdemos eso, tan valioso, debido a la sociedad. Y ahora Zell es una buena diana para cualquier persona que quiera algo malo de él. Aceptará todo aquello que le enseñen, sea bueno o malo. Es peligroso dejarlo solo".

Irvine llamó a Elisa Dincht dos días después de haber cavilado tanto en su mente. Se ofreció como guardián de Zell. Le pidió que lo llamara siempre y cuando ella se fuera a ausentar de casa. O cuando necesitara ir al médico y ella no pudiese ir. Algo profundo había crecido en el interior de Irvine: un sentido de protección.

CONTINUARÁ

Ahora que Irvine ha decidido protegerlo, ¿qué se le ocurrirá para seguir ayudándolo?

¿Cómo afectarán los acontecimientos a la amistad que parece ser que aflora entre los dos jóvenes?


	3. Ciudad de Deling

Atención: Benditos ellos que los crearon. Y pobres de nosotros que hacemos uso de ellos. Gracias, Square-Enix.

Aviso: Esta no es una historia puramente yaoi (relaciones entre hombres) pero contiene alusiones shonen-ai (sí, pero más Light). No leas si no te gusta el tema.

Resumen: Zell sufre amnesia. Irvine fue a visitarlo, y ambos comenzaron a hablarse como si no se hubieran conocido nunca.

**BAJO LOS OJOS DE UN NIÑO**

_**FanFikerFanFinal**_

**_Capítulo 3: Ciudad de Deling_**

Llegó el miércoles. Irvine salió pronto y cogió el coche hacia Balamb. En apenas diez minutos se plantó frente a la morada Dincht. Elisa abrió la puerta. Zell estaba en pijama, tumbado en el suelo alrededor de un montón de papeles esparcidos y garabateados. Irvine se agachó junto a él.

—Hola.

Zell no habló, sólo le sonrió.

—¿Estás dibujando?

Zell asintió y se incorporó para que Irvine pudiera mirar. Había casas, peces y el mar.

Zell le tendió uno que el cowboy analizó profundamente: Zell se había dibujado como si fuera un niño pequeño y, junto a él, otro niño enlazado a su mano. Vestía un sombrero de cowboy.

—¿Este soy yo?

—Irvine —señaló Zell en el papel.

Alrededor de ellos había un campo de flores. Y a lo lejos, una casa. Y más allá, un océano. El corazón de Irvine se aceleró de repente.

Se levantó como una flecha hacia la cocina, donde Elisa Dincht preparaba la cena.

—¿Has visto este dibujo?

Elisa lo miró por encima.

—¿Qué tiene de especial?

—Pues... parece que Zell nos ha dibujado a él y a mí cuando éramos pequeños, pero el lugar... se parece al orfanato. La casa, el campo de flores, la playa... se parece al orfanato de Edea. ¡Es allí donde nos criamos!

Elisa lo miró preocupada.

—¿Crees que recuerda algo? Sería un shock para él si yo le cuento que soy su madre adoptiva.

—No le diremos nada, de momento —decidió Irvine, pero pensó que sería una buena idea para Zell si volvieran al orfanato de Edea.

—El doctor, en nuestra última visita, recomendó que llevásemos a Zell a sitios en los que hubiera estado antes. Pero antes dijo que esperásemos un tiempo a que él se acomodase a Balamb.

Irvine sopesó esa opinión.

—Creo que es una buena idea. Es mejor que guardes el dibujo y lo enseñes cuando vuelvas a rehabilitación. Creo que el psicólogo debería verlo.

Elisa notó a su hijo aproximarse a ellos, con gesto confuso.

—Zell, cariño, Irvine quiere este dibujo de recuerdo. ¿Se lo regalas?

—¿No te gusta, mamá? —preguntó él en toda su inocencia.

- Claro. Pero a tu amigo le gusta mucho, dice que le has hecho muy feliz y querría conservarlo de recuerdo.

Zell se rascó la nuca, inseguro.

—¿Recuerdo?

—Sí, para recordarte cuando no esté aquí.

—Lo miraré y así me acordaré de venir siempre —ayudó Irvine.

Zell pareció encantado con esta explicación.

—¡Puedo hacer más para Irvine!

Y se fue como una exhalación hacia la sala a dibujar más.

—Irvine, ¿por qué no te quedas el fin de semana aquí? Cuando tú vienes, Zell está mucho más contento. Me gustaría que pasara más tiempo contigo. Yo soy su madre, pero no tiene amigos. A veces sale a jugar con los niños de Balamb, pero quiero que se relacione con vosotros. Además... tengo que ir a comprar.

Irvine aceptó. Y estuvo visitando a Zell una vez a la semana, durante un mes. El rubio parecía tan feliz cuando el cowboy le visitaba... parecía considerarle su mejor amigo.

Un frío sábado del mes de noviembre, Irvine subió a Zell al tren con destino a Deling, donde transcurrió parte de su vida.

Zell se asustó al llegar. Las luces, la muchedumbre rozándolos, los coches con sus bocinas ruidosas, los constantes autobuses recogiendo y soltando gente... era la primera vez que veía una ciudad. Y Deling era grande.

Zell cogió a Irvine de la mano sin pensar, temeroso de perder a su amigo entre tanto extraño.

"Creo que he elegido un mal día para traerlo aquí. Pronto será Navidad y evidentemente, la gente quiere conseguir un regalo cuanto antes."

Miró a Zell desde su altura y preguntó:

—¿Tienes miedo?

En lugar de responder, Zell pestañeó y replicó, curioso:

—¿Es aquí donde te criaste?

Irvine tosió.

—Bueno, no exactamente, pero pasé parte de mi vida aquí, sí.

—¿Y dónde naciste? —quiso saber.

—Pues no lo sé. Era muy pequeño para acordarme. Pero de pequeño vivía en Centra.

—¿Centra es como Deling?

—No, muy diferente. Se parece más a Balamb, aunque es más seco.

Zell saltó de un lado a otro, sin soltar la mano de Irvine.

—¡Tenemos que ir a Centra! ¡Promételo, Irvy! ¡Promételo!

—Claro. Podemos ir a muchos sitios juntos. Pero no debes ser impaciente —pidió Irvine, tratando de escoger calles no muy céntricas para calmar un poco al muchacho.

Sin embargo, el camino que escogió debió provocar algún recuerdo en Zell. El pequeño luchador se quedó parado en mitad del asfalto, contemplando el gigante arco del triunfo que se erguía, maestro, en mitad de la plaza.

Irvine siguió la mirada del joven y un escalofrío le recorrió:

—¿Pasa algo?

Zell siguió contemplando el edificio, confuso. Algo había sucedido allí.

—¿Zell?

Zell se volvió sonriente.

—Venga, Irvine, enséñamelo todo. Me gusta esta ciudad. Me gusta Deling.

Irvine quedó alucinado cuando Zell, excitado, señaló las diferentes armas de la armería de Deling y dijo:

—¡Armas de SeeD! ¡Son armas de SeeD!

—¿Cuál es la que más te gusta? –quiso saber Irvine, curioso.

En la mesa había una pistola Valiant, unos guantes de lucha, un Curtis revólver, un látigo de cadena, un cadet y una valkiria. Zell, pensativo, recorrió una por una con sus claros ojos y finalizó:

—¡Me gusta ése!

Irvine puso los ojos en blanco. Había señalado el sable-pistola.

—Me parece que a ti te pegan más las artes marciales.

Cuando ambos chicos dejaron la tienda, el más alto fue asaltado por un par de largas piernas y cabellera suelta y rizada que lo besaron profundamente y lo miraron con adoración.

—Irvine... cariño.

—Hola, Carol.

La chica cambió su gesto de devoción por otro de cabreo.

—¡Tú, gilipollas! ¡No me has avisado de que ibas a venir! Tenía tantas ganas de verte...

Los ojos de Zell observaron la extraña actitud de la chica y la reacción de Irvine. Su amigo no parecía molesto por el insulto de la chica. Lo vio frotarse la nuca y sonreír:

—Hey, guapa. Yo también quería verte, pero no había planeado venir.

Ella juntó el entrecejo y puso sus largas manos sobre las caderas. Parecía una chica sofisticada.

—Bueno, esto... está bien, es que te he visto tan elegante y con tu amigo así con planes como de salir...

Irvine entonces recordó.

—¡Oh! Bueno, considéralo "misión recobrar amistad perdida". Hemos tenido problemas y mi amigo estaba deprimido. Ya sabes, y a este cowboy que es un encanto, le gusta llevarse bien con sus amigos.

—Bueno, claro —acarició su mejilla-. Pero deberías acordarte de venir por Deling más a menudo, y para ser más precisos, a mí. Si necesitas compañía, una chica que enseñar al mundo o —le guiñó un ojo—, buen sexo, llámame. ¿Aún tienes mi teléfono?

—Claro. Es la entrada uno de la lista.

Ella se sonrojó y suspiró.

—Bueno, me alegro de verte, Kinneas —sonrió a Zell—. Os dejo para charlar. Adiós, bellezas.

Zell pestañeó viéndola alejarse corriendo con enormes tacones con los que él no podría ni dar un paso. Curioso, siguió a Irvine calle abajo y le preguntó:

—¿Es tu novia?

Irvine hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Oh, no, es una amiga.

Zell se tornó pensativo.

- Mmmm... pues yo creo que le gustas.

Irvine decidió jugar al inocente.

—¿Y por qué lo supones?

—Te besó.

Ambos se miraron y rieron fuertemente.

Irvine, mientras caminaban, se preguntaba cómo hubiera sido su amistad si Zell lo hubiera aceptado como ahora lo hacía. El Zell de antes jamás hubiera hecho un comentario tan gracioso acerca de sus conquistas. Siempre se pronunciaba diciendo: "oh, no sé qué ven en ti las tías, deben tener la cabeza vacía"; "si supieran realmente lo patético que eres, se lo pensarían dos veces"; "eres asquerosamente creído. No entiendo a las mujeres".

Y su mirada quemaba cuando lo veía flirtear con alguna.

"Ahora tengo un nuevo amigo. Y lo peor de todo es que me está afectando".

Tras dos calles, otra chica, esta vez con pelo corto lleno de pinzas y menos distinguida que la anterior, corrió para abrazar al cowboy.

—¡Irvine!

—Kat.

Extendió su mano hacia Zell y dijo:

—Hola, soy Kat.

—Zell —sonrió el chico estrechando su mano.

—¿Tú también eres un SeeD?

Irvine se giró hacia el chico, quien se frotó la nuca y rió:

—No. Pero me gustaría ser como Irvine.

Ella le sonrió:

—Tu amigo es divertido, Irvine. ¿Dónde vais?

—Le estoy enseñando la ciudad —contestó Irvine casual, mirando las luces de las farolas.

—¿Puedo ir con vosotros? Soy de aquí, seré una buena guía.

—Bueno...

Irvine consideró que Zell no había hablado con nadie salvo él y su madre y quizá los chicos de la ciudad. Estaría bien que comenzara a relacionarse con gente de su edad.

—¡Seré buena! ¡Me iré cuando me lo digáis! —dijo, muy excitada.

Irvine le contó que Zell tenía un poco de amnesia para que Kat no sospechara ante cualquier arrebato o respuesta por parte del chico, pero la verdad es que no hubo que lamentar. Zell se dejaba llevar y sonreía y parecía gustarle Kat, su modo de hablar y su compañía. Cuando los chicos entraron al hotel de Galbadia, el rubio estaba feliz. Era su primera noche social y lo había pasado en grande. Tomaron el ascensor hasta su habitación doble y se acomodaron en las camas, agotados por tanta caminata.

Irvine, por su parte, se sentía satisfecho.

—Kat es muy agradable, es simpática —comentó Zell.

—Sí, es como Selphie.

—¿Selphie? —repitió Zell sin entender.

Irvine sonrió, extrañando aquella bola de energía y socialización constante.

—Sí, es una amiga... especial.

Zell pareció muy interesado.

—¿Especial? ¿Puedo conocerla?

—Ahora está en Trabia —dijo él, nostálgico.

—¿Trabia es lejos?

—Al norte del continente. Mucho frío y lejos, sí. Pero vendrá algún día. Quiere verte.

—¿Le has hablado de mí?

Irvine sonrió.

—Algo así.

Zell se quitó las zapatillas y las dejó cuidadosamente junto a la cama más cercana a la puerta.

—Seguro que es maja. Si está contigo, seguro.

Irvine dejó de mirar la ciudad a través de la ventana para posar la mirada en su amigo. Zell lo miraba intensamente.

—¿Qué? —sonrió al ver su cara radiante.

—Tienes mucho éxito con las chicas, ¿no?

Irvine también se despojó de sus botas y de su cinturón.

—No puedo evitarlo. Caen ante mí.

—Pero las mientes —dijo Zell muy serio.

Irvine alzó la mirada, su hermoso rostro ahora preocupado.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que las miento?

—A las dos les dijiste que tenías su teléfono en primer lugar de tu lista.

—Oh, eso —Irvine rió—. Bueno, pero es una mentira piadosa. Cada chica gusta de que la traten como si fuera única y yo... bueno, digamos que me gusta hacerles sentir especiales.

Zell lo miró con afecto.

—Eres muy bueno. Ya sé por qué las chicas van detrás de ti.

Irvine pestañeó, viendo a Zell alejarse hacia el baño. Se quitó sus pantalones, su sombrero y su camisa y perdió la vista en el reflejo de Deling que se proyectaba en su habitación.

Zell había logrado dejar al cowboy sin habla con ese elogio. Un flash acudió a la memoria del joven, donde él y Squall caminaban por los alrededores de la Tumba del Rey sin Nombre, aquel laberíntico lugar pero maravillosamente silencioso y lleno de paz. Descansaban junto a la fuente de la entrada e Irvine se sentía agotado. Squall, junto a él, pensativo, suspiró. Zell boxeaba frente a ellos, sin muestra alguna de cansancio.

_Flashback_

—¡Vamos, tíos! ¡Carguémonos a esos bichos inmundos! ¡Vaciemos todo esto de escoria!

Squall lo miró, cansado. Era la tercera vez que Zell proponía entrar. Llevaban 2 horas metidos tratando de buscar el centro de la tumba y no había manera.

—Ve tú solo —dijo, irritado.

Zell se volvió, sorprendido, pero lo tomó como una muestra de confianza hacia él.

—¡Vale, Squall! Tú descansa, ¡te traeré sus cabezas! —y se dirigió como una flecha hacia la entrada.

Squall no hizo ningún ademán para pararlo. Irvine, preocupado, se levantó.

—Squall... eso está lleno de monstruos con nivel muy alto y llevamos horas dentro perdidos —indicó—. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

El comandante levantó su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos violetas del joven.

—Irvine, nunca podremos seguir su ritmo. Está lleno de energía, necesita cansarse, es como si tuviera todavía 8 años.

—Pero puede pasarle algo...

—Créeme, tiene más fuerza de voluntad que tú. Él no habría dudado en disparar —dijo Squall, recordando cuando Irvine se sintió presionado y se acobardó en lanzar una bala contra su madre adoptiva.

Pero Squall no entendía entonces quién era Edea. E Irvine no podía contárselo.

—Iré a buscarle —dijo, dolido por las palabras del comandante. A veces, Squall podía lograr que te sintieras inútil.

Cuando Irvine entró, corriendo para alcanzar al muchacho, tuvo que dar muchos rodeos hasta encontrarle. Y Squall, que se arrepintió al momento de haber mandado a dos de sus amigos allí dentro, consideró que no era bueno que se separaran, y siguió a Irvine. Luchando ferozmente, Zell había llegado a una habitación que no habían visto antes. Y lograron su cometido gracias al acto suicida del chico. Lo hizo todo por Squall. No pensó que su vida corría peligro.

A veces, le gustaría tener la valentía de Zell, aunque rozase la locura. ¿Era consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo? Porque se enfrentaba muy bien a su problema. Si no era consciente, sólo se dejaba llevar. Pero aún así, a Irvine le parecían admirables sus ganas de vivir, su persistencia de seguir adelante.

Cuando Zell salió del baño, la imagen tranquila de Irvine sentado al borde de la cama, con sus largas piernas sobre la alfombra de la habitación, su espalda encorvada y su largo pelo castaño cayendo en ondas sobre él ocultándole el rostro, le maravilló. Parecía estar pensando profundamente. Quizá echara de menos el Jardín. O a su amiga especial. Debe ser duro estar con un amigo cuando tu cabeza está en otra parte. Zell iba a agradecer a Irvine su compañía cuando oyó su voz.

—¿Acabaste?

—S... sí —dijo Zell tímidamente, preocupado por si a Irvine le había molestado la intensa mirada del joven.

"No me gusta verlo triste", determinó Zell, y lo siguió hasta el baño, pues el chico había dejado la puerta abierta. Zell observó a Irvine mirarse al espejo, peinando cuidadosamente su largo cabello. Zell lo miró asombrado. ¿Cómo podía tener un pelo tan largo? Le llegaba casi a la cintura y tenía mechas de diferente color castaño. Zell sonrió.

—Yo lo haré —dijo, cogiendo el cepillo de las manos de su amigo.

—¿Quieres peinarme? —preguntó el otro, confuso.

Zell agarró un mechón de pelo siguiéndolo con los dedos hasta el final.

—Es tan largo... nunca he visto un chico con un pelo tan largo.

Irvine se sonrojó ante los elogios de Zell y el modo en cómo tocaba su pelo, con vehemencia y fervor. Es como otras chicas lo habían tocado.

"¿Qué estoy pensando? Sólo es Zell, el Zell que ha compartido conmigo la niñez, el Zell impulsivo al que le gusta tanto luchar, el Zell tan preocupado por sus amigos... ¿soy yo ahora un amigo suyo?".

Irvine se introdujo en la mirada pura de Zell, ahora adornada con unas cejas rubias muy juntas, y pestañeó cuando sintió la mano del chico acariciar su cara.

—Estás rojo. ¿Tienes fiebre?

Irvine retiró la mano del chico, confuso.

—No, no, estoy bien.

—Mamá dice que cuando alguien está rojo es por tres cosas: o tiene fiebre, o está quemado por el sol o le gusta una persona. Si no tienes fiebre y no hay sol, ¿quién te gusta?

—¿Qué?

—Mamá dice...

—Ya, ya he oído —dijo el chico, llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. Dejémoslo, Zell.

"Dios, esto me está afectando realmente. Creo que voy a pedir cita con el psicólogo yo también".

—Oye, no puedo llegar a tu cabeza, ¿puedes agacharte?

La inocencia del chico hizo reír a Irvine a carcajadas, que tuvo que sentarse sobre el váter para que Zell pudiera alcanzarle.

Irvine tuvo que ocultar su rubor, porque no sintió estar con un amigo, sino con una chica dulce en su primera cita. Y eso trastornaba los pensamientos del joven cowboy hacia Zell.

CONTINUARÁ

Zell, aunque inconscientemente, parece tener alguna memoria del pasado en su mente. Pero sólo es un paso. Habrá que ir estimulándolo poco a poco.

Irvine está confuso. ¿Por qué se siente tan diferente al lado de Zell? ¿Es como si tuviera un verdadero hermano? ¿O hace tanto que no tiene citas que ya no sabe distinguir nada?


	4. Visita al Jardín de Balamb

Atención: Todo de Square-Enix. No se pretende plagiar sus ideas, por eso no obtengo ningún beneficio escribiendo este fic. Pero rezo para que os guste.

Resumen episodios anteriores: Zell tiene amnesia y reacciona como un niño pequeño. Irvine lleva a su amigo a Deling para entretenerlo, y el joven parece estar a gusto en el lugar, a pesar del bullicio. También dan un paso más en su relación de amistad.

**BAJO LOS OJOS DE UN NIÑO**

**_FanFikerFanFinal_**

**Capítulo 4: Visita al Jardín de Balamb.**

El día de visitar al médico llegó. Zell estaba nervioso porque su madre le había dicho que volarían hasta Esthar, donde estaba la clínica, en el Lagunamov.

Zell se sentía frenético. Sólo pensaba en cuán divertido sería volar por el enorme cielo con su madre y su amigo Irvine. Sin embargo, el chico que apareció cuando Zell abrió la puerta distaba mucho de parecerse al cowboy: llevaba elegantemente un traje de cuero negro y un collar plateado con un extraño león grabado. A su cintura se enganchaban un par de cinturones con chapas y su pelo era más corto, aunque castaño también. Tenía una seria expresión en el rostro y preocupada mirada gris que lo envolvió.

—¿Quién eres tú? —dijo el rubio, algo confuso.

—Soy Squall —dijo el extraño, sin cambiar un ápice la expresión de su cara.

Zell dudó. Su cuerpo aún bloqueaba la entrada. Su madre vino de inmediato y abrió la puerta al ver al chico parado.

—Oh, ya has llegado. Zell, es el comandante de los SeeDs, ha venido a recogernos para volar hacia Esthar. Pasa, por favor.

El gesto desaprobatorio de Squall no se hizo esperar. Preferiría que lo hubiera presentado como Squall Leonhart, nada más. Malditos cargos y sobrenombres.

Squall entró en la casa. Mirando a Zell, no parecía haber cambiado: vestía los mismos zapatos deportivos, una camiseta roja y pantalones anchos. Y estaba contento, con una sonrisa eterna en su cara. Su pelo era lo único diferente, caía ahora sobre su frente y le daba un aspecto infantil.

—¡Oh! ¿En serio? ¿El comandante de los SeeDs? ¡Entonces conocerás a Irvine!

—Siéntate, Squall —dijo Elisa Dincht marchando para vestirse—-. Estaré de vuelta enseguida.

—Sí, es mi amigo —respondió Squall a Zell tras sentarse en una cómoda silla de mimbre.

Zell preguntó:

—¿No ha venido contigo?

—No podrá venir hoy.

—Oh —dijo Zell desencantado, y ocupó un lugar junto a Squall. Su mirada parecía haberse ensombrecido al igual que su sonrisa desvanecerse.

—Lo siento —dijo Squall—. Espero que no te importe venir conmigo.

La sonrisa de Zell creció de nuevo.

—No me importa. Los amigos de Irvine son mis amigos.

Squall levantó una ceja, extrañado.

"Pues sí que los veo unidos. Bueno, es el único chico al que ve e Irvine es un buen relaciones públicas".

Elisa Dincht volvió y los tres salieron de Balamb en coche hasta la planicie de Balamb, próxima a las montañas, donde el Lagunamov esperaba. Zell saltó y gritó:

—¡Voy a volar! ¡Voy a volar!

Y a ambos les costó que Zell dejara de saltar y de recorrer el Lagunamov para mirarlo más de cerca.

Una vez dentro, no pudieron detenerle, y Zell desapareció entre los gigantes pasillos de la nave, mientras Squall y su madre esperaban en la cabina junto al piloto.

—Squall, siento molestarte. Sé que estás muy ocupado y que habrás tenido problemas para dejar el Jardín en manos de otra persona.

Squall sonrió ligeramente.

—Oh, no es problema. Está en buenas manos. Quistis y Xu son buenas profesionales.

Los ojos de la señora Dincht brillaron de entusiasmo.

—Oh, no tengo palabras para expresar todo mi agradecimiento, Squall. Gracias a ti tengo los mejores doctores del mundo y me siento honrada por ello.

—Bueno, somos SeeDs. Todo lo cubre el seguro.

—Sí, y Laguna. Ese hombre amable, siempre dispuesto a ayudar que además es tu padre.

—Preferiría no recordar eso —gruñó Squall algo molesto.

Elisa introdujo su mano en el bolso y le tendió a Squall unos papeles:

—Dime qué te parece esto.

El joven observó que eran dibujos garabateados por un niño. Había una casa medio derruida junto a la playa y un muchacho rubio jugando en la arena. El otro dibujo tenía el mismo escenario pero el muchacho rubio estaba acompañado por uno moreno con cara de pillo. Squall lo reconoció de inmediato.

—¿Los ha hecho Zell?

—Irvine dijo que es exactamente igual que vuestra casa en Centra. Yo no la he visto nunca porque cuando adoptamos a Zell, Edea os traía a bordo del barco de los SeeDs blancos. Aún recuerdo las lágrimas de Zell cuando os despidió, sobre todo no quería dejar a Edea.

Squall paseó los ojos por el dibujo. Él no recordaba nada. Muchas de sus memorias quedarían olvidadas para siempre. No obstante, siempre se acordaría del día que Elleone dejó el orfanato.

"Uf... ¿por qué cuesta más olvidar aquello que nos ha hecho daño?".

—Irvine me dijo que sería buena idea llevárselos al médico. Quiero que valore si ha recordado algo.

—Probablemente lo haya hecho pero no lo sabe. Quizá esté en su inconsciente.

La valoración del psicólogo fue tremendamente positiva. Recomendó a Zell visitar el Jardín pero seguir bajo la tutela de su madre y amigos.

—Doctor, ¿no sería mejor llevarlo a Centra?

—No, aún no. Antes debería recordar los acontecimientos más recientes y después, ya nos encargaremos de contarle todo sobre su orfandad y Edea. Ahora lo que más sentido tiene es su entorno familiar; no destruyamos lo que tiene, se volvería todo muy confuso para él.

El viaje de vuelta fue más tranquilo. Zell se quedó en la cabina hablando con su madre de cuándo podrían volver a Esthar y si Irvine podría acompañarlos. Squall suspiró, imaginando que ese año, por segunda vez, le tocaría pasar las navidades en aquella ciudad azul. Y eso significaba: Laguna. Y, por consiguiente: fiesta. Y no le apetecía nada. Pero Rinoa ya se lo había pedido y ahora Zell, y, no es que a Rinoa le debiese algo, pero sí a su amigo. Debían hacer todo lo posible porque el joven recobrase la memoria. Siguiendo las recomendaciones del médico, Squall llevó a Zell de vuelta a Balamb y de visita al Jardín. Cuando el rubio supo adónde iba, volvió a recorrer el Lagunamov en tierra hasta darlo mil vueltas.

—¡Zeeeeeell! —bramó su madre, que de femenina tenía poco—. ¡Date prisa o nos vamos sin ti!

Cruzaron el pórtico y el ambiente cálido y acogedor los absorbió. Poca gente había por allí, pero los estudiantes lanzaron miradas de admiración y sorpresa cuando vieron llegar a su comandante con Zell Dincht y su madre. Sin embargo, y aunque algunos eran amigos del rubio luchador, Squall ya había avisado por megafonía, antes de llegar, que se abstuviesen de hacer comentarios sobre su vida pasada porque Zell, por primera vez después del accidente, iba a volver allí.

Para el joven, sin embargo, todo era nuevo y ninguna de las caras que allí había le sonaba lo más mínimo. Caminaba alegremente junto a Squall y a su madre, al otro lado.

Al pasar los controles y llegar a la escuela militar, Quistis salió a recibirlos. Su corazón se revolvió al ver al joven Zell tan ausente.

—Squall. ¿Cómo está, señora Dincht? Hola, Zell —dijo, dirigiéndose hacia el rubio.

—Uaah, ¿me conoces?

Squall le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, aunque luego se arrepintió. Quistis era demasiado inteligente.

—Claro, eres nuestro invitado de honor de hoy. Bueno, voy a ser tu guía, me llamo Quistis, ¿qué quieres visitar primero? Aquí hay un mapa con los puntos importantes de cada zona.

Squall se despidió de ellos para enfrascarse en su trabajo y Elisa Dincht esperó a que su hijo escogiera un camino por el que empezar. Ella tenía ganas de verlo todo otra vez, hacía mucho que no iba al Jardín de visita.

Zell repasó los puntos sin apenas interés y entonces levantó la vista:

—¿Dónde está Irvine?

Quistis soltó una risita.

—¿Quieres ver a Irvine? Bueno, sí, digamos que algunas lo consideran patrimonio nacional aquí en Balamb, pero dudo que lo encontremos ahora, así que, ¿por qué no empezamos por la enfermería? Vas a conocer a la Doctora Kadowaki. Ella nos hace revisiones periódicas y nos proporciona todo el material médico para la batalla.

Zell, feliz, siguió a la joven instructora hacia la enfermería. La doctora no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas rodaran en su cara cuando vio lo poco que recordaba uno de sus mejores estudiantes SeeDs. Luego pasó a explicarle algunas reglas del lugar y, ya más tranquila, despidió a los visitantes, que se alejaron camino de la siguiente parada, la cafetería. Y como todos tenían hambre, ordenaron algo para comer. Curiosamente, algunos chicos rieron al ver a Zell portando tres perritos calientes en su bandeja. Quistis puso los ojos en blanco cuando lo vio comer. ¿Pero desde cuándo había cambiado tanto Zell?

—Por favor, sé más educado al comer, hijo —avisó Elisa—. Comes con mucha ansia y te he dicho mil veces que eso no es bueno para tu estómago.

—Sí, madre.

Quistis rió. Observó al muchacho en varias ocasiones durante la comida. Parecía adorar el lugar y a los estudiantes.

Poco después, una chiquilla morena y muy guapa se acercó a la mesa con evidente emoción, abrazó al rubio por la espalda y se giró para sentarse junto a Quistis.

—¡Zell! ¡Qué alegría verte! ¿Cómo estás? Ah, hola, señora Dincht.

—Qué tal, maja.

Quistis pateó a la chica por debajo de la mesa.

—¡Au! Quistis, me ha dolido.

Zell rió a carcajadas al ver los pucheros de la chica y dijo, divertido:

—¿Quién eres?

—Oh, todo es cierto, entonces. Ni siquiera te acuerdas de mí...

—¡Rinoa! ¡Actúa! —pidió Quistis por lo bajo, temiendo que la joven desenmascarase algo.

—¡Oh! – la joven se levantó y se atusó el pelo y haciendo una reverencia, se presentó—. Soy Rinoa Heartilly.

—Hola —dijo Zell levantándose—. Yo… ya sabes quién soy.

Las tres se miraron estupefactas. Quistis rompió el hielo.

—Bueno, Zell, perdónala, hace poco que salió en varias revistas y piensa que todo el mundo debe conocerla. Ella es la novia de Squall.

—Oh, qué bien. Squall tiene una novia guapa.

Rinoa volvió a sentarse y emocionada, retirándose una lágrima del ojo, dijo:

—Oh, qué encanto.

—Estábamos enseñándole a Zell el Jardín, ¿verdad?

El rubio asintió mientras su madre acababa la comida.

—Nada que no sepa ya —comentó Rinoa, y recibió otra patada por parte de la chica.

Elisa le dijo algo a Zell para que olvidase el comentario, momento que Quistis aprovechó para reprochar a la chica de Timber su comportamiento:

—Rinoa, demonios, ¿dónde estabas cuando Squall dio la advertencia?

Rinoa se tornó pensativa.

—Esta mañana he estado dando una conferencia a los jóvenes de cómo actuaba la resistencia en Timber.

—Bueno, escucha, no quiero líos con Squall. Márchate donde sea, me da igual, pero mientras yo esté con Zell soy responsable de lo que le pase —Quistis frunció el ceño—. Y, sinceramente, no quiero empeorar su estado mental dejándolo contigo.

—Oh, Quistis, eres muy descortés, quiero que sepas que el color rosa te sienta fatal.

Rinoa salió corriendo de la cafetería herida, suponemos que hacia la segunda planta para dar un poco la lata a su novio. Como si el pobre no tuviera suficiente con el trabajo...

—¿Por qué se va Rinoa? —indicó Zell.

—Tenía prisa, cariño —dijo su madre—. Vamos a seguir la visita. Quistis, guíanos.

La próxima parada fue el patio. Zell se quedó encantado con las vistas y también con las fuentes que rodeaban el Jardín. Quistis no le mostró la zona de las habitaciones, pero sí fueron a dar un rodeo por el área libre, donde muchos estudiantes se reunían para ir a clase. Los árboles estaban desnudos y sin hojas debido a la época fría y al viento.

—Hay muchos jóvenes en esta escuela, ¿con cuántos años ingresan aquí, Quistis?

—Pueden hacerlo a partir de los 13. Pero hasta los 17 no se gradúan.

—¿Y las profesoras son guapas? —rió Zell.

—Bueno, yo soy una de ellas.

El rubio se volvió a Elisa Dincht.

—Ma, ¿cuándo voy a ir yo al colegio?

—Tú ya has estado en el colegio. Sabes leer, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Aquí hay una biblioteca?

—Quistis, vayamos primero a la biblioteca —sugirió Elisa—. Puede que se entretenga con unos libros ahí.

La entrada no fue muy afortunada. Nayara, la chica de la coleta, vio a Zell y se echó a llorar y tuvo que salir fuera seguida de sus compañeras para que pudieran calmarla.

Zell, ajeno a todo, paseó por la biblioteca varias veces y cogió algunos libros de armas, pociones, pero se fijó en uno muy grande, con ilustraciones de G.F.'s.

Emocionado, Zell señaló al gigante Ifrit:

—¿Qué es esto?

Quistis se sentó junto a él para explicarle.

—Invocaciones. Bestias que nos ayudan en el combate.

"Anda, vaya explicación"

—Uooh, yo quiero ver una —dijo Zell.

—Aquí no es posible, está prohibido. Podrás verlas en una lucha o en el Área de Entrenamiento.

"Sí, bonita forma de salir del apuro".

Quistis rió, notando la suave voz de Helltrain en su cabeza.

—¿Y por qué no vamos? —dijo, cerrando el libro—. Yo quiero ver a este gigante rojo.

—Bueno, no creo que pueda enseñártelo. Yo no lo tengo enlazado.

—¿Quién lo tiene? —quiso saber Zell.

—Irvine.

Elisa y Quistis cruzaron miradas.

—¿Y cuál es el tuyo?

—Este —dijo la joven señalando un tren interminable—. Envenena, así que no es muy útil aquí.

—¿Y el de Squall?

—Squall tiene a –Quistis pasó la página—. Shiva y a Diablo.

—Uoooooh, el murciélago es enorme —indicó el chico y Quistis agradeció que Diablo no estuviera con ella. Si hubiera oído la definición, hubiese hecho su aparición en plena biblioteca.

—Quiero ver el G.F. de Rinoa —siguió Zell.

Quistis señaló a Sirena y a Quetzal.

—Oye, Quistis, ¿qué hay que hacer para enlazar a un F.G.? Yo quiero uno.

Quistis adoptó una postura severa.

—Primero hay que ser un SeeD. Los G.F's son peligrosos. Ayudan en el combate, pero al enlazarlos, se nutren de los recuerdos que tienes, por lo tanto no te los recomiendo.

"Oye, tía, un respeto"

—Zell, vamos a seguir con la visita —propuso su madre.

—Quiero ver a un G.F. —insistió el chico.

—Cuando hagamos la próxima exhibición te invitaré —sonrió Quistis—. Es en Enero, no tendrás que esperar mucho tiempo.

—¡Que llegue pronto, que llegue pronto! —bailó Zell hacia la próxima zona, el garaje, pero Quistis lo detuvo.

—No, en el garaje sólo hay coches, es aburrido, vamos a otra zona.

Zell siguió bailando, ajeno a la sugerencia de Quistis, y Elisa repitió:

—Zell, ahí sólo hay coches, ¡vámonos!

—¡Voy a entrar aquí!

Quistis sonrió al verlo tan emocionado.

—Déjalo, saldrá enseguida. No creo que le llame mucho la atención esa zona. Esperemos aquí a que vuelva.

No obstante, si Elisa y Quistis hubieran entrado, habrían presenciado algo increíble.

CONTINUARÁ

¿Qué ha ocurrido en el garaje? ¿Acaso tiene que ver con Irvine?

¿Cuáles serán los próximos informes del médico? ¿Serán positivos?

Próximo episodio: Sentido de protección


	5. Sentido de protección

Atención: Square-Enix es quien inventó estos personajes y estos lugares. No se pretende obtener ningún dinero publicando este fic, sólo la intención de divertiros.

Notas de autor: Consultas, o sugerencias, como siempre, review o email: fanfiker_

Gracias por leer.

Resumen episodios anteriores: Zell va a visitar el Jardín después del accidente. Tras darle un hermoso tour por la zona y sentirse arropado por sus amigos, Zell se para frente al garaje. Algo parece haberle llamado la atención.

**BAJO LOS OJOS DE UN NIÑO**

**_FanFikerFanFinal_**

_**Capítulo 5: Sentido de protección**_

Zell entró a la oscura sala que es el garaje, y, como novato, no encendió los pilotos de emergencia para poder ver mejor. Sin embargo, escuchó voces que atrajeron su atención.

—¡Miserable! Tienes cientos de chicas que elegir, ¿por qué tienes que enrollarte con mi novia?

—Yo no sabía que fuera tu novia, tío. Además, deberías vigilar vuestra relación, fue ella quien me besó.

Zell se quedó paralizado al oír aquella voz. Seguidamente hubo un golpe y esa misma voz se contrajo de dolor.

—¡Ouch!

—Eres un jodido cobarde. Vas por ahí dándotelas de machito y las tías caen a tus pies. Lo que no saben es que eres un cobarde. ¡Gallina!

Zell frenó en seco al oír los gritos.

—Voy a hacerle una cara nueva, Joy, ¿qué te parece? Así no le mirarán las tías.

—Estoy de acuerdo, átale ahí.

El chico pareció intentar defenderse pero volvió a recibir un golpe.

—Quiero patear su cara, sujétalo —dijo otro.

Zell no podía distinguir las caras de ninguno, pero se acercó dispuesto a investigar.

—Ey, tíos, vosotros sí que sois unos cobardes. Sois dos y yo uno. Así no se pega.

—¿De qué hablas, nos vas a dar órdenes a nosotros? —dijo Joy, pateando en el estómago al agredido—. Irvine Kinneas, eres escoria.

Entre las sombras, el joven agredido pudo distinguir una figura más, pero retiró la cara, temeroso de que los golpes le cayeran ahí. No podía defenderse, atados sus manos y pies con unas cuerdas y tirado en el suelo. Una patada lo golpeó en el pecho, pero la siguiente no hizo diana. Cuando Irvine abrió los ojos, dos muchachos yacían en el suelo, inconscientes y un tercero retiró su pelo con suavidad.

—Irvy, Irvy, ¿estás bien?

La luz diáfana le mostró un rostro angelical y sublime, con lágrimas en los ojos, pronunciando su nombre con vehemencia. Volvió a mirar a los chicos en el suelo y pronunció, inseguro:

—¿Zell?

El rubio lo abrazó tan fuerte que le dolieron las costillas. Tosió.

—Perdona. Ya te desato —dijo el joven, manipulando las cuerdas—. Te llevaré a la doctora Kadaki.

Irvine se puso en pie, aún alucinado.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Te estaban pegando y vine a defenderte —dijo el otro, sincero.

—Pero tú... ¿peleaste?

—No. Los golpeé fuerte y cayeron. Ellos sí son cobardes. No saben pegar. Menos mal, porque si te hacen algo los mato.

Irvine no reconocía al Zell de siempre. Tenía una mirada de venganza peor que la que había visto en Seifer hacía tiempo. Le asustó. Decidió quitarle importancia para que Zell no se sintiese mal.

—Estoy bien, no ha pasado nada. Los tíos están celosos porque no pueden ligarse a las chicas de aquí y me tienen envidia. Es eso, ya estoy acostumbrado.

—¿Acostumbrado? Ma dijo que acostumbrado es cuando algo te pasa varias veces —sujetó al chico, que le doblaba casi la altura-. ¿Te pegan todos los días?

—Claro que no —sonrió Irvine—. En Balamb hay buena gente. Siempre se cuela algún necio que no merece estar aquí. Vámonos.

Irvine condujo al chico a la salida, sin dejar de pensar en que las personas que no saben pelear no pueden dejar k.o a un contrincante sólo con un puñetazo.

Cuando Quistis y Elisa vieron salir a un doblado Irvine ayudado por un enfadado Zell, se aproximaron a ellos, asustados.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hacías en el garaje, Irvine? —quiso saber Quistis.

—¡Unos chicos le estaban pegando! —bramó Zell.

Quistis pestañeó y Elisa observó si su hijo tenía algún rasguño.

—Oh, no mire usted tanto, señora Dincht. Los ha dejado k.o.

—¿Qué dices? Mi Zell no sabe pelear —indicó ella, incrédula.

—Bueno, eso es lo que yo pensaba —ironizó Irvine, alzando la mirada al cielo—. Te los he dejado ahí, Quis, para que hagas buena cuenta de ellos.

—¡Son malos, castígalos! ¡Pegaban a Irvine y le decían cosas malas! —volvió a gritar Zell.

—Está bien, está bien, llamaré al Comité Disciplinario para que vengan por ellos —dijo Quistis dirigiéndose a la entrada, y, antes de marchar, susurró al cowboy—. Si dejaras de meterte en asuntos de faldas...

El joven le guiñó un ojo, con su característica pose sensual:

—Lo haré el día que te pongas pantalones, instructora.

—Muy agudo —dijo Quistis torciendo la boca, y se alejó.

Zell, por su parte, tiró a Elisa de la manga.

—Mamá, ve a ayudarla. Yo voy a llevar a Irvine a la enfermería. Estoy bien, ve. Irvine me cuidará.

Elisa puso los ojos en blanco, como pensando si hacía bien en dejar a su hijo en ese momento con un donjuán, blanco de todos los estudiantes de Balamb. Pero tenía mucho cariño a Irvine, de modo que acarició su mejilla y le dijo:

—Id con cuidado.

Zell agarró a Irvine del brazo, muy contento de haberlo encontrado y feliz de poder estar tiempo con él. Sin embargo, Irvine desvió el camino a la enfermería para sentarse junto a un banco frente a la fuente de peces del pasillo central.

—¿Estás cansado?

Irvine cruzó sus piernas y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando olvidar el dolor en su pecho y estómago, agarrando con una mano su sombrero para evitar que cayera.

—No voy a ir, Zell. Sería la cuarta vez esta semana que visito la enfermería, no quiero molestar otra vez a la doctora. Quedémonos aquí, por favor.

—Pero te duele —insistió Zell sentándose junto a él.

—Ah —Irvine sacó una botellita de su bolsillo y vertió el líquido por su garganta—. Mira, ya estoy bien.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Una poción. Nos ayuda a curarnos en el combate. Por eso no debiste pegarlos. Ves, puedo curarme así.

La cara de Zell se ensombreció, y, angustiado, miró al cowboy.

—¿Me he equivocado?

—¿Eh? —dijo el otro sin entender.

Zell se acercó mucho más a Irvine, hasta casi rozar su nariz con su cara.

—¿He hecho mal?

Los ojos de Zell comenzaban a hacer aguas.

—No quiero que te hagan daño, no dejaré que te peguen. Son malos, Irvy. Perdona si me he equivocado, pero no pude dejar que te hicieran daño. Decían que iban a destrozar tu cara.

Irvine pestañeó, abrió los brazos sin saber qué hacer. Si consolar a Zell o regañarlo por haberle metido en un lío. Escogió ser sincero.

—No es eso, es que... me ha sorprendido que los dejaras inconscientes. No sabía que pudieras luchar otra vez...

—No sé cómo lo hice, sólo sé que me enfadé mucho y mis brazos se movieron solos.

—Está bien, ya deja de llorar, vamos a hacer algo más divertido —sugirió el chico—. ¿Te han enseñado todo el Jardín ya?

La cara de Zell dibujó una sonrisa interminable.

—Todo, no. Me falta ver el Área de Entrenamiento —y saltó sobre el asiento—. ¿Me llevas, Irvy, me llevas?

El chico hizo una mueca graciosa.

—Está bien, pero hay que ir armado. Vamos a por mi rifle.

Zell saltó y bailó frente a Irvine.

—¡Bien, bien! ¡Vamos a luchar, a luchar!

CONTINUARÁ

¿Será beneficioso para Zell observar un combate? ¿Le permitirán participar?

¿Cómo es que el joven ha tumbado a varios chicos? ¿Acaso recuerda cómo luchar?

PRÓXIMO EPISODIO: Un sorprendente combate


	6. Un sorprendente combate

Atención: Square-Enix es quien inventó estos personajes y estos lugares. No se pretende obtener ningún dinero publicando este fic, sólo la intención de divertiros.

Notas de autor: Dar las gracias a Gema (FNO), a Arien y a Galdor Cyratan en especial por animarme a seguir escribiendo y criticar mis fics.

Consultas, o sugerencias, como siempre, review o email: fanfiker_

Gracias por leer.

Resumen: Fue una fatalidad. Sólo un segundo, todo ocurrió tan rápido que no hubo tiempo de reaccionar. Las palabras del doctor fueron muy claras: Zell ya no recuerda quién es o lo que hizo en el pasado.

**BAJO LOS OJOS DE UN NIÑO**

_**FanFikerFanFinal**_

**_Capítulo 6: Un sorprendente combate_**

La atmósfera se notaba pesada. Entre las piedras y los arbustos, rodeando la pequeña jungla que era el Área de Entrenamiento podía en cualquier momento acechar un enemigo. Irvine agarró su Exeter y, sin saber por qué, su corazón se puso a latir fuertemente. No era inquietud por la lucha, parecía otro sentimiento diferente. Como cuando quieres impresionar a una chica en tu primera cita. Pero, ¿qué chica? Irvine giró a uno y otro lado la cabeza.

Zell caminaba a su lado, hipnotizado por el escenario. Algunos pájaros piaban y densa niebla cubría las zonas altas.

"Ya estoy otra vez pensando cosas que no son. Zell no es una chica. Mm, pensándolo dos veces esta será la primera vez que me vea pelear. Quizá por eso estoy tan nervioso."

—Irvy, ¿dónde están?

El joven sonrió. Zell se agarraba a la manga del brazo derecho de Irvine, temeroso de perderse.

—Escondidos. En cuanto estemos más adentro se nos echarán encima. ¿Tienes miedo?

Zell inspiró hondo, se golpeó el pecho y asintió:

—Con Irvine me siento seguro. No hay miedo.

Irvine rió por lo bajo y fue a replicar, pero entonces un par de grats hicieron su aparición. Irvine preparó su pose y su rifle para disparar. Zell vio moverse las plantas prehistóricas con mucha velocidad mientras sus grandes y altas hojas preparaban en el aire su primer ataque.

—¡Quédate detrás! —ordenó el chico, cubriéndolo con su espalda e inmediatamente sufrió un golpe.

Irvine cargó el Exeter con balas de fuego que fueron quemando poco a poco ambos especimenes. Irvine apenas salió marcado.

—Listo —sonrió moviendo su sombrero cowboy.

—¡Guau! Qué rápido, y qué bien disparas. ¿Puedo intentarlo yo?

Irvine se rascó la cabeza.

—Quizá con otro rifle. El Exeter es complicado para aprender con él.

Ambos caminaron de nuevo siguiendo las sendas y derribando más grats, que no parecían muy enfadados aquel día. Zell quiso dejarse pegar por uno, e inmediatamente sintió mareos y vómitos.

—No hagas eso, hombre —pidió Irvine aplicando magia Esna—. Estoy a tu cuidado ahora, ¿qué dirá Quistis si te pasa algo?

Zell enrojeció:

—Sólo quería saber qué se siente. Perdona, Irvine.

—Perdonado.

Zell se excitó sobremanera cuando vio salir la luz azul de su cuerpo.

—¡Oh! ¡Mira, estoy brillando, mira!

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Qué es esto, Irvine? ¿Por qué salen luces de mí?

Irvine se sentó en una roca.

—Se llama magia. Ahora la he aplicado en ti porque esa planta, con ese golpe, te había envenenado.

—¿Y a ti no te envenena?

—Estoy protegido.

—Protégeme a mí también.

Irvine tosió, sin saber qué decir.

—Pues... no puedo. Tienes que tener un Guardián de la Fuerza.

Zell recordó con todo detalle aquellos bichos con forma de bestias y medio humanos que había visto en las páginas de un libro.

—¡Oh! ¡Sé lo que son! ¡Los vi en la biblioteca! Quistis dijo que tienes uno. El que echa fuego, ¿no? Me encanta, Irvine —se dirigió al chico y con ojos suplicantes indicó-. Enséñamelo.

"Bueno," pensó Irvine, "¿qué podría suceder si le hago ver a Ifrit?"

Suspiró, cansado de pensar. Se llevó una mano a la boca y dijo:

—No digas nada, si no, lo asustarás —dijo, como excusa para que no la liara—. Escóndete tras esos arbustos.

Zell asintió, su cara llena de excitación y esperó tras unas matas a que Irvine se encontrase con grats. Salieron cinco, y el muchacho no perdió ocasión. Bajó la cabeza y concentró todo su poder mientras llamaba con fuerza, o eso parecía, a alguien. Elevó los brazos al cielo y éste se tornó rojizo. Una bola de fuego se formó sobre él, lejos. Apareció la bestia gigante que echó fuego sobre los enemigos, quemándolos al instante.

—Uooooooooohh! —exclamó Zell completamente impresionado—. Oh, Irvine, es estupendo.

—Me alegro de que te guste —y echando una mirada a su reloj, anunció—. Vayámonos, es tarde.

Zell no paró de hablar y de admirar el modo en cómo aquella bestia había acudido a ayudar a Irvine en el combate. No paró de hacerle preguntas y hacerle proposiciones, como por qué no había utilizado a Ifrit cuando aquellos chicos le pegaron, pero el cowboy indicó que estaba prohibido usar magia y pelear en otro sitio del Jardín que no fuese el Área de Entrenamiento.

Cuando se reunieron con Quistis y Elisa Dincht, ésta indicó que ya era tarde y que debían volver a Balamb.

—Estoy encantada de que hayáis venido —dijo la rubia—. Espero que Zell se recupere pronto, no sabes cuánto hemos perdido.

Elisa Dincht abrazó a la joven, enternecida. Sabía que Quistis consideró siempre a su hijo como un buen SeeD. Sonrió. Tenía buenos amigos. Debía cuidarlos.

—Bueno, Zell, cuídate —dijo Irvine mirando hacia abajo—. ¿Zell?

Zell agarraba con fuerza el brazo de Irvine. El cowboy no podía verle la cara y parecía que el otro hacía lo posible para no mirarle.

—Eh, ¿qué pasa? —Irvine elevó el mentón del chico y vio sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No quiero… no quiero marcharme.

—Zell, vámonos —dijo Elisa acercándose a ambos.

Zell alzó sus azules ojos mojados y, agarrando a Irvine, indicó:

—Mamá, quiero estar aquí con Irvine. Por favor…

—Pero no puede ser, hijo, Irvine no está aquí de vacaciones, tiene que estudiar, salir de misión.

—¡Entonces yo me haré SeeD! —dijo Zell, impulsivo, pero con tono decidido.

Quistis pestañeó.

—Pero Zell, ser SeeD… no es cualquier cosa —recordó, amarga.

Zell estampó su pie contra el suelo.

—¡Puedo ser útil! ¡Puedo entrenarme para ser guardaespaldas de Irvine! ¡Aquí le pegan!

Irvine sonrió ante la inocencia del chico. Habló, para cambiar de tema.

—Puede dormir conmigo esta noche. Mañana podemos llevarlo a Balamb.

Zell saltó.

—No puedes molestar a Irvine, Zell.

—No importa, señora Dincht —aseguró el joven, que comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la dulce sonrisa del chico—. No lo hará.

—Bien, así lo haremos. Yo le llevaré mañana a Balamb –sonrió Quistis, aún sorprendida del modo en cómo se había unido al cowboy.

—No hables mucho esta noche —dijo Elisa—, y no comas demasiado; no grites en sueños y no hagas nada de lo que vayas a arrepentirte: si te cojo haciendo algo impropio de un SeeD, no volverás a Balamb.

—¡Sí, mamáaaa! —Zell alzó el brazo para despedirla.

El grito de Elisa se perdió en la lejanía. Irvine se rascó el cogote.

"Caray, qué estricta".

Zell se volvió hacia su amigo con una sonrisa inmensa. A Irvine se le encogió el corazón.

—Irvy… qué bien, voy a quedarme contigo —dijo, abrazándolo—. No te importa, ¿verdad?

"Me importa que dependas tanto de mí".

—Claro que no, pero haz caso a tu madre.

Los chicos cenaron en la cafetería del Jardín, seguidos por curiosas miradas y cuando se dirigieron a la habitación del francotirador, Zell se deshizo en elogios al entrar al cuarto. Todo lo miraba, se recorrió el sitio tres veces y al fin dijo:

—Uoooooh! Im-presionante. Es genial, Ir, me gusta mucho.

Irvine se desnudó, y se puso el pijama para dormir. Tanteó entre sus ropas para encontrar alguna que le sentara bien a Zell, pero éste ya se había acomodado en el sofá y se había tapado.

—Uh. Vas a coger frío.

—No. No he de molestarte, ve a dormir, Ir.

Irvine siguió buscando.

—Voy a darte un pantalón.

—Si no vienes, gritaré —amenazó el chico, y ante la cara de terror de su amigo, corrigió—. Era una broma. No necesito nada, ven.

Irvine suspiró acercándose al chico y arrodillándose para estar a su altura.

—Eres incorregible.

—¿Eso es malo?

—Es como decir que no estás bien educado —indicó Irvine, bostezando.

—¡Oh, no! Si mamá se entera de eso, no le gustará, porque ella me educa.

—Vale, buenas noches, estoy muy cansado. Durmámonos —el joven se levantó, pero no pudo moverse. Su mano la tenía atrapada Zell, quien, con gesto muy serio, habló así:

—De verdad quiero ser SeeD. Me gusta. Quiero ser como tú.

"Oh, no. ¿Un asesino?"

—Bah, no te metas esas ideas en la cabeza, ser SeeD no son ventajas. Salvo que te pagan bien, lo demás es arriesgarte a perder la vida. Sé… muy bien lo que digo, podrías… perder a algún amigo en batalla. ¿Cómo te sentirías?

Zell se incorporó, pensativo, y añadió feliz:

—No importa si a mí me pasa algo. Yo seré tu guardaespaldas. Te cubriré cuando los malos te persigan. No morirás nunca porque yo estaré protegiéndote.

Irvine pestañeó. Realmente, ¿quién protegía a quién? Bajo la luz invisible de la luna un chico de su edad, inocente y sin ninguna mala intención, sin apenas conocerle, le ofrecía su vida. Aquella vez, cuando el tejado cayó, fue a Irvine a quien salvó Squall. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en vez de él fuera Zell a quien Squall hubiera salvado? ¿Qué ocurriría si fuese Irvine y no Zell, quien estuviera acostado en ese sofá? Sin recordar nada… porque al menos, Zell tenía a su madre para cuidar de él. ¿Quién se hubiera encargado de cuidar a Irvine? ¿Alguna de sus múltiples conquistas?

La mirada profunda de Zell lo despertó.

—¿Irvine está triste?

El cowboy revolvió los rubios mechones del pelo de Zell, que ya no se ponían en punta.

—No, sólo estoy cansado. Durmamos.

Cuando sonó el despertador, Irvine se desperezó, cansado. Menos mal que había logrado dormir de un tirón. Sonrió. Zell no había molestado. Al tener un baño propio, no creyó que tuviera mucho problema. Tampoco pareció haber tenido pesadillas. Sin embargo, cuando echó un vistazo al sofá, lo vio vacío. El corazón se le aceleró de repente y se vistió a toda prisa.

"¿Dónde habrá ido? ¡Puede haberse perdido! Me lo voy a cargar. Qué hora es… avisaré a Squall".

Irvine pulsó con dedos temblorosos el interfono situado junto a su cama y marcó un código.

—¿Squall? Soy Irvine, escucha, Zell se quedó a dormir en mi cuarto esta noche, pero ha desparecido. Necesitamos encontrarle, puede correr peligro.

La voz calmada de Squall respondió:

—Ah, buenos días, Irvine. Zell está conmigo, lleva toda la mañana intentando convencerme de que le deje hacerse SeeD. ¿Sabes algo de esto? ¿Tú le has metido algo en la cabeza?

Irvine resopló, tranquilo, y se sentó con más calma.

—Te prometo que no, Squall. ¿Por qué piensas que yo podría haberle dicho algo así en su estado?

—Ha solicitado ser tu guardaespaldas.

—¿Qué? Está loco, no puede ingresar como SeeD hasta que los médicos vean su mejoría.

—Sí, eso ya lo sé, pero, ¿qué le digo?

—¿Me preguntas a mí?

—Tú te has llevado con él genial durante todo este tiempo. Sabrás manejarle mejor que yo…

—Si le dices que no, volverá a insistir —suspiró Irvine.

—Supongo.

—Dile que el Jardín de Balamb está muy solicitado y que de momento no hay plazas. Algo así, aplázalo, puede que la próxima vez que lo pida ya sepa quién es.

—Eres muy positivo en cuanto a él, ¿eh? Escucha, sé que está muy a gusto contigo y todo eso, pero me gustaría contar contigo para una misión.

—Claro, Squall.

—Repórtate cuando puedas en mi despacho y hablamos.

Quistis llevó de vuelta a un confuso Zell a Balamb, quien, desencantado, tocó la puerta de su casa.

—Me marcho, Zell —dijo tocándole afectuosamente los hombros—. No estés triste, como ves el Jardín está cerca de tu casa, puedes venir a vernos cuando quieras.

Zell, cabizbajo, entró en casa. Lo que lo atormentaba era que Irvine estaría ausente durante una semana. Le habían enviado a Esthar en una misión y como Zell recordaba que para ir allí había que volar, lo consideró muy lejos. En la tele, todo lo que se veía eran anuncios navideños. Atraído por esto, Zell preguntó:

—Madre, ¿qué es la Navidad?

Elisa Dincht, que reposaba junto a él leyendo una de sus novelas románticas, respondió:

—Oh, es un período de tiempo el cual se pasa con la familia o los amigos.

—¿Por qué salen tantos juguetes en la tele?

—En Navidad, entre la gente que se aprecia, se suelen dar regalos.

—¿Tú me harás un regalo a mí, mamá?

—Claro.

Zell jugueteó con su camisa.

—¿Y podré regalar algo a Irvine, Ma?

—Si quieres, claro que sí. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver tiendas este fin de semana? Podemos acercarnos a Dollet y mirar. Hay un montón de tiendas. ¿Qué quieres comprarle?

—Aún no lo sé.

Desde entonces, Zell esperó con ansia a que llegara ese día. Elisa Dincht se arregló y se puso sus ropas de abrigo mientras su hijo, excitado, lo esperaba en la calle. Nevaba.

—¡Date prisa, Ma!

Ambos corrieron al puerto para coger el ferry que les llevaría a la ciudad más cercana, en el otro continente, Dollet. Dollet era una ciudad antigua, con suelo de empedrado, pero con numerosas tiendas y mucho bullicio. No era tan nueva como Deling, pero no tenía nada que envidiarle. Madre e hijo recorrieron todas las tiendas, entraron a comprar algo de comida –Elisa Dincht siempre dice que la mejor carne la venden en Dollet- y luego rastrearon el resto de tiendas. Hacía frío, pero eso no parecía molestarle a Zell, quien, cubierto con una bufanda y guantes, miraba todos los escaparates. Después de mucho buscar se paró en uno en cuyo cristal se leía "Graba tu amistad para siempre" junto a varias joyas como anillos, pulseras y colgantes.

—¡Eso es! —clamó Zell contento.

Zell sabía que a Irvine no le gustaba llevar anillos; no sabía si las pulseras le gustarían, pero era arriesgado porque podría perderlas en alguna misión. Sin embargo, Zell le había visto llevar colgantes. No eran joyas, pero Irvine parecía cómodo con ellos. Así pues, ambos regresaron contentos a Balamb.

Zell ha descubierto su gran pasión: el combate. ¿Accederán a que retome su carrera de SeeD?

¿Qué será ese regalo especial que el rubio escoge para él?

PRÓXIMO EPISODIO: Juntos en Navidad


	7. Juntos en Navidad

Atención: Square-Enix es quien inventó estos personajes y estos lugares. No se pretende obtener ningún dinero publicando este fic, sólo la intención de divertiros.

Notas de autor: Mmmm… qué bien sientan las vacaciones. Más tiempo para escribir, para leer y para navegar por la red. Pero primero las fotos del Salón del Manga de Madrid.

email: fanfiker_

Gracias por leer.

Resumen: Fue una fatalidad. Sólo un segundo, todo ocurrió tan rápido que no hubo tiempo de reaccionar. Las palabras del doctor fueron muy claras: Zell ya no recuerda quién es o lo que hizo en el pasado.

**BAJO LOS OJOS DE UN NIÑO**

**_FanFikerFanFinal_**

**_Capítulo 7: Juntos en Navidad_**

En el Jardín de Balamb, la Navidad se acercaba. Selphie, siempre encargada del Comité Estudiantil, no estaba esta vez para organizar la fiesta de Navidad para los estudiantes, así que tuvo que encargarse el resto del comité de organizarlo. Muchos estudiantes no tenían padres, por lo tanto no podían ir a ningún lugar en esas fechas. El director Kramer siempre se encargó de que los que se quedaran, disfrutaran como si se hubieran ido. Antes, eran ellos quienes organizaban las fiestas, pero cuando se creó el Comité Estudiantil, Cid Kramer se vio relegado a dedicarse a otros asuntos, para su regocijo. Pero ahora, Cid Kramer apenas se ocupaba de lo referente a sus estudiantes. Ese invierno, sin embargo, sí se quedaría en el Jardín. Era el turno de Squall de pasar las vacaciones con los suyos. Squall Leonhart. Quien odiaba la Navidad. Odiaba el ambiente festivo que se creaba en el Jardín y las continuas peticiones de Rinoa para salir de compras y a bailar.

—Escucha, Rinoa, me gustaría descansar, llevamos tres días yendo de compras a Dollet y a Timber.

—¡Pero nos queda Esthar! ¡Laguna estaría encantado de vernos! —dijo ella ilusionada.

"Me gustaría que el accidente me hubiera pasado a mí. No tendría que aguantar tantas cosas, y podría encerrarme en mis pensamientos. Es injusto que le haya pasado a Zell".

—Escucha, iremos a Esthar este viernes, por tanto podrás comprar todo cuanto quieras. Selphie vendrá de Trabia y además, Laguna hará una fiesta.

Los ojos marrones de Rinoa se iluminaron.

—¿En serio? ¿Te lo ha dicho?

Squall se golpeó en la frente.

—¿Crees que Laguna necesita alguna excusa para hacer una fiesta?

—¿Y Zell, vendrá?

Squall se tornó pensativo. No sabía si era más peligroso dejarlo solo en Balamb con su madre o llevarlo a Esthar.

—No sé. Quizá no sea bueno que vea a tanta gente. Irvine dijo que cuando fueron a Deling, se asustó a causa del bullicio. No sé si será buena idea, Rinoa.

—Yo creo que sí. Si yo estuviera sola, me sentiría muy triste. Llámalo, Squall. Llama también a su madre y así no tendremos que estar preocupados por él todo el tiempo.

Squall pensó. No era mala idea. Además, aquella vez que visitó el Jardín quiso quedarse. E Irvine iría a la fiesta. ¿Qué pasaba si Zell se enteraba de que había habido una fiesta y él no hubo sido invitado? Rinoa tenía razón, después de todo.

Cuando llegó el gran día, Squall y Rinoa subieron al Lagunamov, junto a Irvine, Zell y su madre y Quistis. El rubio estaba especialmente contento, y cuando vio a su amigo, corrió a abrazarlo.

—¡Irvine! Te eché de menos… ¿Cómo ha ido tu misión?

—Bien, bien —sonrió el chico, retirándole—. ¿Tú te encuentras mejor? ¿Has dibujado más cosas?

—Oh, sí, se las enseñaré a Irvine. ¡Yo, Squall! ¡He venido! ¡Rinoa!

—Hola, cielo —dijo la chica saludándole con el brazo.

Squall se golpeó la frente, pensando "¿Quién demonios dijo que ha cambiado?"

Irvine y Zell, junto a su madre, se retiraron a una habitación. El Lagunamov sobrevoló Trabia y aterrizó para recoger a una alegre Selphie. Irvine se disculpó y fue corriendo hacia el pasillo. Tenía ganas de verla. Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo y cuando la chica saludó a todos, dijo que quería ver a Zell. Así pues, volvieron a la sala en la que estaban. Elisa saludó a la joven, pero Zell la miró con ojos confusos.

—Ven, Zell, quiero presentarte a Selphie.

—Hola, me llamo Zell —dijo el chico extendiendo su mano.

Selphie miró la mano desnuda del joven, y recordó que ya no luchaba, por eso no llevaba guantes. La mano se tornó borrosa. No la estrechó.

—Zell… me alegro tanto de verte.

El chico observó lágrimas en los ojos de la muchacha.

—¿Te duele?

Selphie lo miró y pareció entender.

—No. Es que estoy muy contenta de veros.

En lugar de eso, Selphie lo abrazó muy fuerte. El chico, cogido por sorpresa, correspondió a su abrazo y miró después a Irvine, divertido.

—Ella es como tus amigas.

Selphie lanzó una mirada de sospecha al más alto, quien rió.

—Está de broma.

—Si le has hablado de mí, espero que no me hayas comparado con las otras.

—Claro que no, Selph, tú eres la mejor —dijo, atusándole el pelo.

—Sí —añadió Zell, muy serio—. Tiene tu teléfono en el primer lugar de su agenda.

Irvine lo miró, sorprendido, pero Selphie dijo:

—Ah, no esperaba que lo tuviera en el primer lugar de su agenda, esperaba que lo hubiese aprendido ya. ¿Estás dibujando, Zell, cielo? Déjame ver tus dibujos.

Y ambos se arrodillaron en el suelo. Ella cogió una pintura y unos folios y se puso a dibujar con él. Elisa se acercó a Irvine.

—Creo que se llevarán bien.

—Sí…

La robusta señora miró a Irvine, y pudo notar su rictus cansado y triste.

—Escucha, Irvine. Desde que ocurrió lo del accidente, has pasado la mayor parte de tu tiempo cuidando de Zell. No has tenido tiempo apenas de salir a divertirte, y menos de estar con tu chica. ¿Por qué no te tomas unos días libres?

Irvine sonrió, encantador. La sonrisa del joven no dejaba indiferente a nadie.

—No es problema para mí, de verdad. Estoy bien cuidando de Zell.

—Pero te veo triste.

—Es porque… a veces me pregunto por qué le pasó a él —dijo, distraído—. La persona con más ganas de vivir y con más energía del mundo es Zell Dincht. Es una buena persona, aunque a mí no me tuviera simpatía, pero ahora… no recuerda nada. No la recuerda a usted, ni tampoco a sus amigos, no recuerda por todo lo que tuvo que pasar para ser un SeeD. Zell es una gran persona y lo peor de todo es que él no lo sabe.

Elisa retiró las lágrimas del joven, enternecida.

—Claro que lo sabe. Sabe que te tiene a ti, y a sus amigos. ¿Qué importa que ya no sepa luchar? Prefiero que mi hijo esté en casa conmigo a saberle fuera, en peligro. Si yo pudiera decidir, no le dejaría que se hiciera SeeD.

—Bueno, él ya lo está pensando.

—Lo piensa porque te admira. Y quiere ser como tú. Y espero que sea como tú, en muchos aspectos. En otros, espero que no.

Irvine miró divertido a Elisa.

—¿Qué insinúa?

—No quiero que me traiga una novia nueva a casa todas las semanas.

—¡Ey! Hace mucho que no salgo con una chica –se defendió él.

—Y espero que no lo hagas más. Creo que Selphie es perfecta para ti.

—Sí. Yo también lo creo.

El Lagunamov sobrevoló durante algún tiempo hasta llegar a las inmediaciones de Esthar. Fuera de la aeronave, Squall enlazó "Ningún encuentro" para no encontrarse con sorpresas antes de llegar a la residencia presidencial. Zell, abrumado por tanta modernidad, quiso subir a uno de los ascensores, por tanto se separaron en dos grupos: Irvine, Selphie y Zell fueron en ascensor y los demás, andando.

Una vez allí, se encontraron con Laguna, quien los recibió calurosamente. Les dio habitaciones a todos y les pidió que se comportaran como si estuvieran en casa. Squall, no muy diplomático y cansado de las reuniones en masa, se retiró a su habitación mientras los otros sugirieron excursiones por la ciudad. Aquellos días fueron muy divertidos. Visitaron cientos de tiendas donde las chicas pudieron hacer sus últimas compras de Navidad. Todo estaba adornado en la ciudad. Laguna podía ser muy simple, pero cuidaba bien de sus ciudadanos. A Zell, le entusiasmó la vestimenta de los Estharianos, y hubo que ir a comprarle un modelo para que se sintiera como ellos.

Quistis lo miraba, extrañada. Le parecía raro ver cambiar su indumentaria deportiva y su cresta por una túnica amarilla y blanca y los pelos caídos en su cara.

"Pero está muy mono. Creo que aunque Zell volviera a nacer mil veces, siempre tendría esa felicidad y esa energía."

Selphie pasó mucho rato con Zell, de hecho parecía su hermana. Jugaba a sus juegos y a veces se le unían Irvine y Laguna, dos que nunca cambiarían. El día de Navidad llegó y todos comieron en una gigantesca mesa, opíparamente. Al acabar, Laguna ordenó que todos los regalos se depositaran en el gran árbol de Navidad que adornaba el centro de su residencia, para que todo estuviera listo al día siguiente.

Así pues, Kiros se encargó de recoger los regalos de los jóvenes. El árbol se llenó de paquetes. Y al día siguiente, tras el desayuno, todos fueron en pijama, entusiasmados, para abrirlos. Zell recibió varios cuadernos, pinturas, un teléfono móvil —regalo de Squall—, una videoconsola —regalo del resto—, una cámara de fotos —regalo de su madre— y un mecano —regalo de Irvine—.

Zell, muy alegre, disfrutaba más viendo las caras alegres de todos que con sus propios regalos. Sobre todo estuvo atento a Irvine cuando abrió su paquete. El chico pareció extrañado, abrió unos ojos como platos y cogió el colgante. Zell se sentó enseguida junto a él, muy contento.

—¿Te gusta, Irvy? Lo compré para ti.

El cowboy siguió observando el objeto de plata, cuyo grabado decía "Irvine&Zell para siempre". Emocionado, elevó la vista.

—Gracias. No me esperaba algo así.

Zell sonrió ampliamente y deshizo la corta distancia que les separaba para besar a Irvine en los labios. El francotirador miró a todos lados con vergüenza, por si alguien lo había visto, pero todos parecían ocupados con sus propios regalos y agradecimientos.

—Eh, no tienes que besarme.

Zell se puso muy serio.

—¿No está bien? Vi a Selphie hacerlo. Y a tus amigas.

Irving se rascó el cogote.

—Eh, sí, pero sólo lo hacen las chicas.

—¿Y por qué?

—Ufff…

"Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué sólo las chicas pueden demostrar su cariño hacia otras personas? ¿Qué le digo a Zell? ¿Qué los chicos no deben besarse? ¿Que está mal visto por la sociedad? Realmente no es muy lógico. Si quieres hacer algo deberías poder hacerlo, sin preocuparte por lo que piense la gente. Si hubiera más gente así, el mundo sería distinto".

Un tirón en su pijama le despertó.

—Di, Irvine, ¿por qué está mal?

—No, no está mal. ¿Te ha explicado tu madre que la gente tiene algunas reglas, como pedir perdón si haces daño, o ayudar a alguien si lo necesita?

Zell asintió.

—Bueno, esto es también una regla: los chicos no se besan, se dan la mano o se abrazan. Pero un beso no.

—Oh —Zell pareció desilusionado—. Qué rara es la gente. ¿Por qué ponen esas reglas tan raras? Entiendo que debamos ayudar, pero no que no podamos besarnos si nos apetece.

—Bueno, yo tampoco entiendo algunas reglas, pero hay que seguirlas si queremos integrarnos con los demás —razonó Irvine.

—¿Te gustó mi regalo entonces?

—Sí, yo voy a darte un abrazo.

—Póntelo —dijo Zell divertido.

—Es realmente bonito, Zell. Gracias.

—Ahora tenemos que cantar, venga —dijo el rubio alzándole—. Cantemos, cantemos.

Elisa y Squall contemplaban cómo los demás cantaban villancicos en torno al árbol.

Después todos comieron dulces y se vistieron y las vacaciones pasaron tan pronto para todos que llegó el momento de marcharse de Esthar. Zell tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Él se quedaría un tiempo más en vista de su próxima visita médica. En el desierto de Esthar, sus amigos desaparecían en el Lagunamov. La despedida fue muy triste para el muchacho, que vio cómo aquella dulce muchacha de pelo castaño se perdía junto a su amigo Irvine en la lejanía; la chica morena pegada al brazo del serio comandante le decía adiós con la mano; y la rubia más guapa de todas le sonreía deseándole suerte.

—Volverán pronto —dijo Laguna—. Anímate, ahora puedes pasar unos días aquí. Kirós y Ward te acompañarán donde quieras. Esthar es tuya. Haz lo que quieras.

—Agradécele al señor Laguna su bondad —indicó Elisa.

Zell le hizo una reverencia.

—Gracias.

Laguna rió la actitud del chico.

—Oh, las reverencias son sólo para los reyes.

—Es usted rey de esta ciudad —dijo Zell divertido—. Y me gusta. Es azul y transparente. Y la gente es amable. Un poco seria, pero amable.

Laguna y Elisa rieron, seguidos de Ward y Kirós.

El médico dio informes positivos y esperanzadores. Le fueron llevados más dibujos que el joven había hecho en Esthar, durante sus vacaciones, y según los psicólogos, estaba desarrollándose como un joven alegre y cariñoso. Los médicos coincidieron en que debían poner a prueba ya la mente del joven para recuperarse. Elisa sugirió ir al orfanato, pero le denegaron la sugerencia. Si entonces Zell se enteraba de que era adoptado, sería un duro golpe para él. No podían arriesgarse a que el joven recuperara la memoria de un modo traumático. En otros casos las víctimas se habían dado al suicidio. Por tanto, Elisa habló con los SeeDs para que ellos sugiriesen un sitio donde Zell hubiera sido impresionado por algo. Irvine recordó que en Deling, el Arco del Triunfo había llamado su atención, pero el doctor insistió en que debía ser algo más impactante. Los jóvenes repasaron su trayectoria de salvar el mundo y se les ocurrió que el escenario que había llamado más su atención había sido el castillo de Artemisa, y, gracias a Dios, había desaparecido. Ir a la base de misiles tampoco era posible, pues explotó, aunque no tenía mucho sentido, pues Zell no participó en ella. Irvine sugirió ir a la Tumba del Rey sin Nombre, pero el joven enseguida se sintió encerrado y quiso salir.

—Es difícil pensar un sitio donde Zell haya podido sentirse impactado.

—Si le lleváramos al Arco del Triunfo, creo que también se sentiría igual, bajo los canales —apuntó Irvine muy serio.

—¿Por qué no probáis a ir a Fisherman? Creo que le gustan los sitios como Balamb —sugirió Rinoa.

Con el Lagunamov, bajaron hasta el gran auditorio, donde el joven había tocado el saxofón en la orquesta honor a Squall cuando éste fue nombrado comandante. Zell dijo que todo era precioso y que le encantaba, que podía sentirse como en casa. Comieron sardinas asadas por los pescadores de allí y pasaron una tarde muy agradable. Pero Zell no recordó nada.

—Es difícil saber lo que le ha impactado más a una persona —dijo Quistis—. Yo, por mi parte, uno de los lugares que más me ha impresionado han sido los Bosques de Grandidieri.

Por tanto, esa fue su siguiente parada. Se abrigaron por el clima tan frío de la zona, y los prados cubiertos de nieve pesada, que tardarían más de 2 meses en fundirse. Aquellos impresionantes y exuberantes bosques infestados de monstruos no dejaban indiferente a nadie. Squall usó la habilidad "Ningún encuentro" para evitar que fueran atacados.

Zell dijo que aquel sitio era como un laberinto, que los árboles parecían monstruos y que no quería volver más.

Los SeeDs, agotando las pocas posibilidades, volvieron al Jardín. Y así transcurrió el invierno, visitaron sitios en el globo para encontrar una pista, para hallar un trozo perdido de la mente del joven luchador, en vano.

Irvine apenas dormía, pensando qué era lo que Zell quería ver; lo que su mente necesitaba encontrar; el estímulo perdido.

CONTINUARÁ

Zell ha demostrado sentirse en completa armonía con su cowboy. ¿Estará confundiendo sentimientos equivocados?

¿Logrará encontrar Zell su estímulo perdido?

PRÓXIMO EPISODIO: Retazos de memoria


	8. Retazos de memoria

Atención: Todo de Square. ¿Por qué no aprovechó mejor a sus personajes? Para eso estoy yo

Notas de autor: Estamos a sólo 5 episodios del final. Disfrutadlo.

Aclaración: La mitad del episodio está contado desde el punto de vista de Irvine, para darle otra forma a la historia.

email: fanfiker_

Gracias por leer.

Resumen capítulos anteriores: Zell ha perdido la memoria, y su grupo de amigos, liderado por Irvine, se propone ayudarle a estimular su mente, llevándole a lugares en los que ha estado antes.

BAJO LOS OJOS DE UN NIÑO

FanFikerFanFinal

_Capítulo 8: Retazos de memoria_

Desgraciadamente, no soy una persona con la que Zell hablaba demasiado, por tanto no puedo conocer sus antiguas inquietudes. No puedo saber qué necesita ver.

Pero necesitamos una solución, una respuesta. Me sobresaltó tanto el sonido de mi interfono, que casi salté de la cama.

—Llamada desde Trabia. ¿Aceptas llamada?

—Acepto.

—¿Cómo está mi cowboy favoritoooo?

—Ups, Selphie, quisiera estar tan animada como tú, pero no me es posible.

—Oí que estáis rastreando el globo en busca de un estímulo para que Zell recuerde.

—Sí —dije suspirando—. Pero nada ocurre. Le hemos llevado a tantos sitios: Galbadia, Esthar, Fisherman's, el pueblo Shumi, Deling, los bosques de Grandidieri, Timber...

—¿Lo habéis intentado en las Ruinas Marinas?

Las Ruinas Marinas.

—No hemos ido allí —confesé—. De todos modos, estos días Squall no puede venir. Está muy ocupado.

—¿Squall? ¿Por qué contáis con él?

—Tiene a Diablo.

Selphie se quedó callada un momento y luego gritó:

—¿Habéis ido a todos esos sitios con "Ningún encuentro"?

—Selphie, es peligroso. Sólo éramos Quistis, Squall y yo.

—¡Malditos cobardes! Todos esos sitios donde le habéis llevado tienen algo en común: la tranquilidad. ¿No sabéis que lo que más le impacta a Zell es luchar? ¿No se ha aburrido con vosotros? ¿Por qué lo habéis llevado con "Ningún encuentro"? Cuando volvió al Jardín y te vio rodeado de enemigos, reaccionó. ¿No es esa reacción la que buscáis?

La verdad me golpeó en la cara como un cristal hecho pedazos. Selphie es realmente sabia.

—Lo hemos estado haciendo mal…

—Pues claro. ¡Pequeñas mentes limitadas! ¡Yo iré con vosotros a las Ruinas Omega! Venid a buscarme mañana con el Lagunamov. Y dejad a Diablo con Squall. Y llévate a tus mejores GF's. Vamos a darle una lección de SeeD.

Sonreí. Quizá Selphie tuviera razón. Mi chica era todo un ejemplo de coraje y decisión. Si Squall no hubiera sido nombrado comandante, estoy seguro de que Selphie hubiera sido su sustituta.

Cuando Quistis se enteró de lo que íbamos a hacer, nos llamó locos.

—No podéis jugar con su vida.

—Querida, es lo que quieren los médicos —indiqué, completamente alelado.

—No creo que sea buena idea. Insistirá en ser un SeeD.

—¿Acaso no lo es?

Quistis me miró desafiante. Sin embargo, todos estábamos sin ideas.

—Si esto no sale bien, Kinneas… espero que puedas encontrar una solución a su posible reacción.

Fletamos el Lagunamov, vestidos con nuestros trajes SeeDs de lucha, y pusimos rumbo a Trabia. Allí nos esperaba una positiva y contenta Selphie, que nos contagió a todos su espíritu incansable. Zell, a mi lado, leía una revista de armas que había encontrado por ahí. Excitado, la dejó aparte y me tiró del brazo.

—Irvy, Irvy, ¿dónde vamos hoy?

—Hoy va a ser una excursión diferente —dije—. Pero no debes tener miedo.

Frunció el ceño y luego se levantó exultante.

—¡Zell Dincht no tiene miedo a nada! ¡Nada si voy con mis amigos! Sois fuertes, así que no tengo nada que temer.

Le puse la mano en el hombro. Eres valiente, tío.

Cuando llegamos a las Ruinas y medio-aparcamos el Lagunamov en ese espacio de tierra imposible, en mitad del mar, Zell se agarró a mi brazo.

—Irvine, ¿qué hay aquí?

—Son ruinas de hace mucho tiempo. Ven, vamos a bajar al mar.

Zell se puso tenso.

—¿Al mar? ¿Hay que mojarse? No he traído bañador.

—Claro que no hay que mojarse —intervino Selphie, y le dio la mano-. ¿Has visto alguna vez lo que hay bajo el mar? Hay cientos de peces y miles de extraños seres.

Oh, por favor, Zell, no te eches atrás ahora. No hay otro sitio donde podamos ir, recé.

Pero Selphie, con esas palabras, pareció despertar la curiosidad del luchador. Bajamos las escaleras rápidamente y entonces Zell se pegó al cristal, maravillado.

—¡Uaaaaaaaah! Mira cuántos peces… ¡Irvine!

Sonreí y me acerqué a él. Empezó a señalar con el dedo.

—Me gusta este, ¿cómo se llama? ¿Y este? ¿Viste sus aletas?

Reí, viéndole tan entusiasmado. Al menos el lugar le estaba gustando. Selphie, después de mucho insistir, lo sacó de aquella zona y seguimos bajando. Apenas en el segundo piso, nos sorprendió un bicho. Zell se movió, alertado, y Quistis indicó:

—Sin miedo. Vamos a enseñarte cómo luchan los SeeDs.

El rubio se hizo a un lado, mientras los tres jóvenes, sin esfuerzos, daban muerte al enemigo. Hubo varias luchas más hasta llegar al nivel más bajo, y Zell no despegaba sus ojos de sus amigos. Le fascinaban sus movimientos: el estilo de Quistis manejando el látigo; la destreza de Selphie utilizando los nunchakus; la concentración de Irvine disparando. Y si eso es lo que hacía un SeeD, oh, Zell había decidido lo que quería ser de mayor.

Alcanzado el nivel más bajo, el joven luchador quedó mirando la grandiosa máquina que, años atrás, él había intentado "arreglar" dándole golpes.

—¿Pasa algo, Zell? —preguntó Selphie, siempre a su lado.

—Oh, esta máquina es muy grande.

—Por aquí, chicos —dijo Quistis entrando por la gran puerta del fondo.

El escenario cambió completamente: ya no había cristales que dieran al mar; tampoco tecnología avanzada; en su lugar, una serie de peldaños de roca antigua bajaban tan al fondo que se hacía difícil adivinar su final. El único sonido que dañaba el silencio atroz de aquel sitio, eran algunas gotas cayendo al suelo. Los jóvenes recorrieron todo el camino hasta llegar abajo, donde descansaron en unos pilares.

—Estamos bajo el mar, a mucha profundidad —señaló Irvine.

—No tengo miedo —respondió Zell, fascinado por el lugar.

—¿Cómo te sientes aquí? —interrogó Selphie, más preocupada por lo que Zell pudiera sentir que por cualquier otra cosa.

El luchador cerró los ojos y se concentró, pero no duró mucho. Su hiperactividad lo hizo levantarse.

—Quiero subir a ver los peces.

Quistis e Irvine se miraron. ¿Otro fracaso? ¿Y qué lugar sería el próximo? ¿Por qué Zell no recordaba nada?

—No sirve de nada, es como un niño pequeño —se rindió Quistis agarrando su látigo con fastidio.

—Selphie, fue idea tuya, ¿qué más se te ocurre? —resopló el joven de pelo castaño, pero la chica sonrió.

—¿Por qué no confiáis más en mí?

—Zell no quiere quedarse aquí abajo —resolvió Quistis.

—Es evidente, aquí no hay bichos —dijo la chica.

—¡Oh, joder! —dijo Irvine levantándose rápidamente—. ¡Zeeell!

Las chicas se volvieron, asustadas. El rubio no estaba con ellas. Habían discutido durante unos minutos, suficientes para que a quien deberían estar cuidando se les escurriera de las manos. Irvine se lanzó con decisión hacia los bloques de piedra, hacia arriba, hacia la salida, con el corazón encogido. ¿Y Zell? ¿Habría salido corriendo sin esperarles?

"Joder, joder, no lleva enlaces mágicos ni tampoco G.F's. ¿Qué pasará si le sale algo a su encuentro? Mierda, mierda"

—¡Zeeell! ¡Zeeell! ¡Responde!

Irvine subió unos cuantos peldaños y lo localizó: se movía hacia arriba, sin importarle si era sorprendido o no. Sin esperarlos a ellos.

—¡Zell! ¡Maldita sea, espéranos! Este sitio es peligroso.

Lo alcanzó y, recuperando su aliento, reprochó a Zell el haberse ido. El rubio bajó la cabeza, avergonzado por su impulsividad, cuando un enorme férreo les salió al encuentro: un gigante de hierro con un enorme espadón los amenazó, preparado para el combate. Irvine seleccionó una de las balas más potentes.

—Joder, un férreo. En fin, me haré con él.

—Uoooh, es muy grande —dijo Zell agarrando a Irvine del abrigo.

—Escucha, quédate atrás y no mires.

El cowboy no parecía tener problemas con el bicho, pero había cargado algunas balas salteadas y de pronto le quitaba como le daba vida.

—¿Quién anduvo en mi Exeter?

Zell, con cara culpable, se retiró a un lado. Irvine lanzó con estilo sus balas pero en un determinado momento el joven se despistó para comprobar su Exeter, momento que el gran gigante aprovechó para blandir la espada hacia él. Cuando Irvine comenzó a disparar, el asombro ante lo que veían sus ojos le hizo desistir. Su joven amigo golpeaba al monstruo con una rapidez y técnica increíbles. Quistis y Selphie hicieron su aparición entonces, y asistieron, asombradas, al espectáculo.

—¿No es eso su ataque delfín? —inquirió Selphie sujetando con más fuerza que nunca los nunchakus.

Quistis no tenía palabras, sencillamente. Zell estaba ejecutando una de sus llaves de lucha. No obstante, al no tener magias ni GF's enlazados, sus golpes no tan fuertes como para liquidarlos. Al acabar, se quedó de rodillas, rendido. Irvine y Quistis acabaron con el bicho en unos segundos, mientras Selphie fue corriendo hacia el más joven.

—¡Zell! ¿Qué ha pasado?

El joven la miró con extrañeza. Con horror, comprobó que sus nudillos estaban destrozados. Había sido una pelea sin guantes.

—Lo he golpeado… iba a… por él…

Selphie pestañeó, incrédula.

—¿Cómo supiste el ataque que debías usar?

—Ese bicho…lo he visto antes. En el Castillo… el Gran Castillo…

CONTINUARÁ

EL PLAN DE SELPHIE HA DADO RESULTADO Y ZELL NO SÓLO HA VUELTO A HACER GALA DE SUS TÉCNICAS DE LUCHA… PERO, ¿SERÁ ESTO BENEFICIOSO PARA ÉL? ¿CUÁNDO LE SERÁ CONTADA LA VERDAD?

PRÓXIMO EPISODIO: Estímulo de celos


	9. Estímulo de celos

Atención: Todo de Square. Me pregunto qué haría si visitara esos estudios…

Notas de autor: Susana, mójate y déjame un review, anda. Aunque sea para reprenderme por la historia que tengo a medias (y que he vuelto a ella) Consultas, o sugerencias, como siempre, review o email: fanfiker_

Gracias por leer.

Resumen: Tras una sugerencia de Selphie, el grupo baja a Las Ruinas Omega, donde un repentino accidente hace a Zell de nuevo mostrar sus técnicas de lucha y reconocer recordar a ese enemigo y el último lugar donde lo vio.

**BAJO LOS OJOS DE UN NIÑO**

_**FanFikerFanFinal**_

_**Capítulo 9: Estímulo de celos**_

Irvine se hizo paso a través de los demás estudiantes para entrar con decisión en la oficina de su comandante. Hablaba con Xu acerca de unos traslados cuando lo interrumpió.

—¡Squall! ¡Funcionó! ¡Recuerda el Castillo de Artemisa!

Xu se giró, emocionada.

—¿Hablas de nuestro Zell?

Squall frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo fue?

Irvine le relató todo: desde su visita a las Ruinas Omegas hasta el breve descanso de los jóvenes, pasando por la huida de Zell y acabando con la visita del férreo. Preguntaron al joven, que, un poco preocupado, dijo que recordaba un castillo, y que sus amigos habían estado con él. ¿Cómo pudo recordar precisamente ese lugar? Obvio, las Ruinas Omega eran lo más parecido al Castillo de Artemisa en algunas de sus fases. También los enemigos eran similares. Irvine no cabía en sí. En las siguientes semanas, Zell parecía estar creciendo a pasos agigantados; ya no hacía preguntas infantiles, ni tampoco jugaba con los niños tan a menudo; había olvidado el hábito de dibujar. Sin embargo, su madre observó una conducta extraña en él. Ya no la abrazaba tanto y sus pensamientos solían ser algo reservados. Irvine, de cualquier modo, lo notaba mejorado. Aquella tarde ambos habían salido a pasear por Dollet cuando Irvine recibió una llamada en el móvil.

—¿Sí? Oh, sí, qué tal… no, no hay misiones últimamente —notó que Zell le sonreía—. Oh, tampoco, cariño, ya sabes cuán aburrido puede llegar a ser… ¿seguro que no me tomas el pelo? Está bien, está bien, dime… ¿en qué tren? ¿tan pronto? —Zell elevó la vista de su crepe—. Oh, sí, nos encantará. A las cinco. Muy bien. Pasaremos, entonces.

—¿Una amiga? —dijo Zell, y en su voz podía notarse algo de temor.

—Es Selphie. Va a quedarse en Dollet unos días, dice que llega hoy. Iremos a buscarla a la estación, ¿te apetece?

Zell sonrió y asintió. Siguieron caminando por el empedrado hasta llegar a la playa. En el camino, Zell observó la actitud de Irvine. Estaba feliz, y a veces tarareaba. Parecía tener ganas de ver a esa chica tan estupenda. A Zell le caía muy bien, y tenía ganas de verla también, la pena es que la exclusividad de la tarde ya no la tendría él.

Cuando dieron las cinco, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la estación.

—Uf, menos mal que Dollet está más limpia ahora. Antes daba asco pasar por aquí.

—Es una ciudad muy vieja —dijo Zell—. Tengo más hambre, ¿iremos a comer luego?

—Chico, espérate un poco. No descansas el estómago, debe trabajar a marchas forzadas, me da miedo pensar cómo serías si no hicieras tanto ejercicio.

El ruido de un tren aproximándose los interrumpió. Irvine se levantó mientras Zell se quedaba quieto sentado, observando cómo los pasajeros vaciaban los vagones.

"¿Cuántas personas cabrán en un tren? ¿Podríamos coger todos los de Balamb?"

De uno de los vagones más próximos al final salió corriendo una chiquilla con un abrigo gris. Llevaba falda y una maleta. Echó a correr aún más agitando el brazo.

—¡Irvyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Zell siguió con la mirada el camino que describían ambos hasta encontrarse. Se abrazaron muy fuerte. Después, le pareció que el cowboy le decía cosas lindas al oído a ella, porque sonrió y le besó la cara. Irvine dijo algo más y Selphie dejó caer la maleta sobre su pie. Zell se levantó como un resorte y fue hacia ellos, pero paró en seco. Después de frotar ligeramente su pie, Irvine se volvió hacia la chica y juntó sus labios con los de ella. La vista de Zell se quedó congelada; su cuerpo se tensó visiblemente; su interior se revolvió; no se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando los puños con fuerza hasta que se clavó las uñas. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy deprisa; miró alrededor y corrió hasta salir de la estación. Irvine y Selphie lo encontraron junto al puente.

—¡Zell! ¿Dónde estabas? Nos tenías preocupado.

Selphie, ahora con las manos libres, añadió:

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—La gente me agobiaba —explicó, algo turbado.

—Bueno, todo solucionado —Irvine señaló la maleta que portaba—. Acompañemos a Selphie al hotel y luego veremos qué hacer.

Zell los siguió, pero apenas entró en la conversación, pues su mente se había quedado atrapada en aquel momento, en la estación, cuando ambos jóvenes se abrazaban. ¿Hacía eso Irvine con todas las chicas? ¿Cuántas novias tenía? ¿Sería él un obstáculo para verse con ellas?

—Vamos a la pulpería —dijo Selphie muy animada, después de haber descargado el equipaje, y agarró a Irvine y a Zell con ambos brazos.

Aunque el ambiente estaba bastante ameno entre los jóvenes, Zell no podía dejar de sentirse apartado mientras comían. No sabía por qué, pero miraba a Irvine y lo veía feliz, y eso le alegraba, pero algo se agitaba en su interior, algo que le hacía ser malo y egoísta para con Selphie. Sus pensamientos contradictorios no tardaron en aflorar.

"Quiero que se vaya" "No, no, no, es la amiga de Irvy, y hace mucho que no se ven" "¿Los amigos se dan besos?"

Apretó tan fuerte los puños que desvió el interés de Selphie en su conversación.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Zell?

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa forzada, y su mirada viajó hacia Irvine, en una décima de segundo.

—Nada. Voy al baño.

Mientras el chico desapareció entre la multitud del bar, ambos jóvenes siguieron hablando. En un punto de la conversación, Selphie pidió a Irvine que le enseñara la cadena que Zell le regaló.

—Mmm… —dijo, mirándola, muy pensativa, y leyéndola una y otra vez—. Irvy, creo que deberías hablar con Zell. Me parece que está celoso.

Irvine soltó una carcajada.

—¿Celoso? ¿De qué?

—No le gusta que otro ocupe su lugar. Ahora mismo, tu atención se centra sobre mí.

—¿Por qué eres tan creída? —rió Irvine.

—Hablo en serio. Él está… distante y parece querer echarme para quedarse contigo, además, cuando…

Selphie no pudo seguir, porque Irvine la había hecho callar. Como hacía siempre con todas. Besándola en los labios.

—Os molesto —les interrumpió una voz fría frente a ellos—, así que me marcharé.

Se separaron al escucharlo. Irvine alcanzó a ver salir a un chico muy conocido por la puerta, con el pelo largo y rubio. Selphie se levantó y corrió hacia él.

—Espera, Zell. No te marches, por favor.

Sin respuesta, pero se había parado frente al local. El chico observó la redonda cara de Selphie, y sus ojos brillantes. Sus labios estaban rojos y su respiración entrecortada. La maldijo una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza.

—Cuando la gente hace eso debe estar sola —dijo, en un alarde de conocimiento superior.

Selphie tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír.

—Sí, perdona, hemos sido muy irrespetuosos contigo.

Irvine llegó hasta ellos.

—Ya he pagado la cuenta, podemos irnos —sonrió a Zell, quien le lanzó una mirada de total desprecio.

El ambiente se tornó irrespirable. El reloj de la plaza sonó varias veces.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero qué tarde es! Tengo una reunión en el hotel —dijo la chica, quien parecía de repente muy apurada—. Zell, Irvine, os veré otro día.

—¡Eh, Selphie! ¡Espera, te acompañaremos! —gritó Irvine echando a correr, pero un fuerte brazo lo detuvo.

—Creo que quiere estar sola —dijo Zell, con unos ojos azules tan fríos como el mismo hielo de las montañas.

Irvine contempló al joven; ya no irradiaba inocencia y dulzura sublimes; ahora su cara estaba contraída, y sus cejas arrugadas, y la fuerza de su brazo le dio miedo.

"¿Qué he hecho mal?"

Irvine quedó pensativo tras ese incidente. En el camino de vuelta, ninguno había pronunciado palabra, a pesar de los intentos vanos del cowboy por divertir al muchacho. En la conversación mantenida por Selphie un día después, se negó a creer sus teorías sobre el sentido de posesión de Zell y su posible encaprichamiento con él. Todo quedó olvidado cuando la siguiente semana, Irvine fue con Squall a cenar a casa de la señora Dincht. El cowboy no volvió a pensar en el extraño comportamiento de Zell porque para él no tenía sentido. Quizá se sintiera un poco apartado aquella vez porque Selphie parecía demandar más de él mismo. Todo continuó como antes, y, meses después, Squall recomendó a Irvine que llevara a Zell al pueblo shumi para que evaluaran su estado, ahora que el joven había recordado más nombres de monstruos y lugares concretos, y tras el último informe del doctor de Esthar, increíblemente positivo. El pueblo shumi se situaba en una tierra fría, la más próxima al hemisferio norte. Era uno de los pocos lugares donde aún había paz y donde los shumis —unos seres con enormes manos y pies— vivían bajo tierra, en completo respeto unos con otros.

Pasearon por la zona, la breve pero vírgen tierra de aquellos seres ancestrales. Zell pareció encantado con el paseo y reconoció que los shumis eran muy amables y sabios. Visitaron al jefe, quien lo reconoció enseguida y los dio alojamiento gratuito a cambio de unas labores de ayuda para el pueblo. De noche cerrada y ambos jóvenes tapados en diferentes camas, Zell preguntó:

—¿Quién es Norg?

Irvine se quedó helado en su cama.

—¿Es amigo tuyo?

Irvine no pudo contestar.

—Creo que es un shumi. Recuerdo algo así como que era un poco violento. Jajaja, habré soñado algo raro.

Pero Zell no había soñado e Irvine lo sabía. Estaba realmente haciendo grandes progresos. En otra ocasión, cuando un perro spaniel pasó delante de ellos moviendo su rabo con gracia, Zell saludó al perro llamándolo Angelo. A Irvine casi le da un ataque.

El jefe shumi trató la mente de Zell y recomendó que se quedasen varios días más.

—Sólo está perdido —fue su veredicto—, necesita que alguien lo guíe y ese alguien según su elección eres tú.

"Yo soy quien debe cuidarle", era el pensamiento constante del joven de cabello castaño. Dirigiéndose hacia él, quien jugaba con las ranas del pantano mientras caía el sol en un fresco día de primavera, se propuso ser fuerte. Debía ayudarle a volver. Costara lo que costara, todos debían recuperarle, y eso sería bueno para él. Dejando a un lado el sentimiento egoísta de Irvine.

"Nunca tuve la oportunidad de ser amigo de Zell, pero ahora todo está en mis manos"

Sin embargo, el joven lo miró triste, e Irvine bromeó:

—¿Qué? ¿Te ha mordido alguna? Ya te dije que tuvieras cuidado.

Zell, con los ojos bajos y la mirada perdida, escarbó en el barro con un palo; el mismo que había utilizado para hacer saltar a las ranas oscuras del lugar.

—Vayamos dentro, Zell. ¿Qué dirá tu madre si te llevo de vuelta sucio y triste?

Zell se levantó y lanzó el palo a un lado, dándole la espalda a su amigo. Irvine jamás olvidaría lo que dijo a continuación.

—Elisa no es mi madre.

CONTINUARÁ

Zell ya no es el niño inocente de antes. ¿Qué son esos sentimientos contradictorios para con Selphie?

Lo recuerda. Sabe que Elisa no es su madre. ¿Se lo ha estado callando todo este tiempo? ¿O buscaba el modo en cómo decirlo y a quién?

Próximo episodio: La verdad duele


	10. La verdad duele

Atención: Square los creó y yo los utilizo sin su permiso.

Notas de autor: El capítulo decisivo del fic. Tanto escribir para que todo se desarrolle aquí… en fin, es la gracia de escribir una historia. Gracias a kos-mos, Gema y Galdor, y también a Paula por sus útiles comentarios que me sirven para mejorar. ¡Arien, hace mucho que no te veo por aquí!

Consultas, o sugerencias, como siempre, review o email: fanfiker_

Gracias por leer.

Resumen: Zell perdió la memoria, pero gracias a sus amigos hace grandes progresos. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que su inocencia cubre el 90 de su mente, en el otro 10 la inquietud por perder a la persona que ha estado a su lado todos estos meses, ¿se volverá enfermiza? Y, de visita en el pueblo shumi, Zell dice que Elisa no es su madre.

**BAJO LOS OJOS DE UN NIÑO**

_**FanFikerFanFinal**_

**_Capítulo 9: La verdad duele_**

Irvine notó cómo un húmedo y frío sudor le recorrió la cara.

—¿Qué tonterías dices? Claro que es tu madre. Ella te ha criado.

Zell se volvió, dolido.

—No tengo recuerdos de ella de cuando era pequeño. Los shumis dicen que los recuerdos son importantes. Y yo recuerdo conocerte. Antes que a mi madre.

Irvine tragó saliva, temeroso de que Zell hubiese recordado todo de repente. ¿Qué podría decirle él? Desde luego, no estaba en sus planes recordarle que su madre lo había adoptado a los ocho años, no era la persona indicada, a Elisa no le gustaría. Unos bravos brazos lo sujetaron con fuerza, con decisión, casi con súplica.

—Irvy, tú eres mi amigo. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no la recuerdo?

El joven se sumergió en los inocentes ojos de su amigo. Habían sido meses desde aquel inevitable accidente. Meses en los que él, como amigo, debió estar a su lado, cuidarlo, tragarse su tristeza, sus recuerdos, todo por Zell.

De todos ellos, Zell Dincht es quien tenía un trozo de infancia: el único adoptado del grupo. Los demás no consiguieron padres y fueron enviados a los jardines militares. La ausencia de padres habían construido diferentes personalidades en los chicos; así, Irvine, de naturaleza amable y encantadora, también tenía su lado solitario y asceta. Zell, sin embargo, era la personificación de la felicidad; su sentido de la justicia y fidelidad abundaban en él. No temía nada cuando luchaba, y sin embargo, cuán fácil era derramar lágrimas por cosas insustanciales. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, de todo el grupo, le tuvo que ocurrir a Zell? Debió tener hermosos recuerdos que, ahora, se le antojaban banales. ¿Cuándo fue para él la última vez que abrazó a su madre?

Irvine se cubrió la cara con las manos, incapaz de contener por más tiempo el secreto, incapaz de seguir actuando, de seguir inventando cosas.

—¿Qué pasa, Irvy? ¿Qué sabes? ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? ¿He hecho algo malo? ¿Estás triste por mí? No quiero que Irvy sufra –dijo el joven, atrayéndolo y rodeándolo con sus fuertes brazos.

La cabeza del joven se apoyaba en el poderoso hombro de Zell, su pelo ondulado recogido, cayendo por su espalda, derrotado.

—Seré bueno… —prometió Zell, bajo una noche estrellada.

"¿Qué mal hará si se lo cuento? Si recupera la memoria aquí, será más fiable tener al jefe shumi atendiéndole que a cualquier otro médico de Esthar. Siempre se le ha conocido por su sabiduría mental. Y, demonios, Zell tiene derecho a saberlo"

—Squall dice que no lo entenderé. Una vez en su despacho, le pregunté por qué no quería tenerme de SeeD. Me dijo que no lo entendería. ¿Qué hay que entender? ¿Por qué no me deja protegerte? Yo sólo quiero que no te peguen más, Irvy. Y salir de misión contigo.

Irvine trató de calmarse un poco. Ahora, quien necesitaba respuestas era él. Ambos se dirigieron a una roca del lugar mientras el sol caía.

"Elisa, Squall, perdonadme por lo que voy a hacer. Admitiré cualquier culpa después de esto"

Ambas caras se encontraron; los ignorantes ojos de Zell observaron los cansados y violáceos de su amigo, que le agarraba los hombros. A través de la tela, el chico pudo notar cuán ásperas eran las manos del cowboy.

—Zell, no puedes ser un SeeD —empezó Irvine, temeroso—, porque ya lo eres.

El rubio ladeó la cabeza en señal de confusión absoluta.

—Eres Zell Dincht, artista en artes marciales. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que sabes pelear?

El joven asintió, recordando la pelea con los jóvenes del Jardín y el enfrentamiento con el férreo.

—Tuviste… un accidente en una misión —dijo Irvine lo más calmado posible— y perdiste la memoria. Squall y yo también resultamos heridos, pero nos salvamos milagrosamente. Yo me rompí una pierna y Squall tuvo magulladuras. Por eso no recuerdas a tu madre, por eso te preguntas quién eres todos los días, pero a ti no te pasa nada. Es sólo que estás perdido.

El cowboy se giró para no perderse la reacción de su amigo. Apretó fuerte los puños. Pero Zell sólo alzó su vista nublosa hacia el cielo.

—¿Perdí la memoria? —repitió— ¿Tú me conocías antes?

Irvine asintió.

—Los médicos dicen que estás haciendo grandes progresos. Ya recuerdas mucho de tu pasado, Zell. Pronto serás el de siempre, aunque lleve unos meses. Perdona por no habértelo dicho antes, eran órdenes médicas.

Al rubio no parecían importarle los progresos, ni los doctores.

—¿He estado contigo antes y no lo recuerdo?

Irvine sonrió.

—Nada que puedas lamentar. Tú y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien antes, así que…

Zell frunció sus claras cejas.

—¿No? ¿Por qué?

—Creo que yo no te gustaba nada. Me llamabas ligón y mujeriego. Claro, que no te culpo, a veces… ¿Zell?

Ahora sí que la había cagado. Ya lo había hecho llorar.

"Joder, cuando abres la boca lo fastidias"

Zell se agarró a su querido Irvine. No podía creer que su antiguo yo lo había odiado. Irvine era el ser más guapo y encantador del mundo, ¿qué clase de persona era antes?

—No quiero recordar —estableció, abrazando a Irvine con fuerza—. Si yo te odiaba, no quiero acordarme. Quiero a Irvine. Quiero que esté conmigo para siempre.

El joven echó a llorar amargamente.

—Eh… Zell —dijo el otro intentando apartarlo de su asfixiante abrazo, pero le fue imposible. Apenas en murmullos, oyó su lamento.

—Yo… me alegro de que no te hubiese pasado a ti, porque si no, tus amigas se enfadarían mucho contigo…

Irvine correspondió a su abrazo. No lo hizo por lástima ni por aparentar, en el fondo él también se encontraba afectado: afectado por haber estado ahí y no poder ayudar, ser incapaz de impedir la tragedia, sintiéndose aún más miserable porque no era a su madre a quien Zell quería recordar, sino a él.

El rubio alzó los ojos, desesperado.

—No me dejes por lo que te he dicho… no quiero que te vayas…

Le costó Dios y esfuerzo, pero, finalmente, pudo calmar a su amigo y acostarlo. Irvine no pegó ojo en toda la noche. Al día siguiente, se comunicó por teléfono con Squall y Quistis y les contó todo. Squall, diplomático, les ofreció volver, pero el atractivo francotirador indicó que ahora sería mejor que Zell estuviera con su madre. Después, telefoneó a Elisa, quien lo juzgó severamente por haberle contado la verdad lejos de ella, algo que hizo sentirse a Irvine aún más miserable, pero no por ello desechó sus culpas. Sintió dejarlos informados y más preocupados aún, pero tenía que hacerlo. Se vistió, su cabeza daba vueltas; la decisión estaba en sus manos y ni por asomo debía cargar con esa responsabilidad. Pero Zell confiaba en él… tenía puestas en él sus esperanzas, y aunque fuese el último favor, estaría a su lado.

Después del desayuno, Irvine anunció que volverían a casa. Zell lo miró curioso.

—¿Al Jardín? ¿O con mamá?

Irvine se sentó junto a él. Al fin y al cabo, quien decidía ahora era él.

—¿Dónde prefieres ir?

Zell bajó la cabeza, su rostro encendido, murmuró:

—Quiero estar contigo.

—Podemos volver al Jardín, donde Squall y Quistis nos esperan, preocupados, o podemos regresar a tu casa, a Balamb, donde tu madre se alegrará de verte. Ambos saben que tú has recuperado la memoria.

El rubio con pelo desordenado se volvió, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No quiero… ¿por qué lo saben?

—Perdona… yo se lo conté —Irvine alzó una mano—. Puedes odiarme, si quieres.

Y se levantó hacia el baño, pero nunca llegó. Lo que hizo Zell a continuación le frenó por completo. Con su fuerte brazo lo hizo dar la vuelta para besarlo con pasión, mientras sus ojos, decididos, reclamaron:

—Irvine. Yo no te odio.

La inocencia del chico hizo sonreír a Irvine, que acarició el pelo de Zell, ahora cayendo con suavidad sobre su frente y sin gota de gomina alguna, quien cerró los ojos para sentirlo.

—Tenemos que hablar sobre tu sexualidad —indicó, elevando sus tupidas cejas—. Me parece que andas confundido.

Zell se volvió, refunfuñando. ¿Lo estaba tomando como una broma?

—No creas que soy tonto. Puedo haber perdido la memoria pero una cosa la tengo clara.

—Zell, no es eso, escucha, no puedes…

Ambos se quedaron frente a frente, y los azules ojos de Zell mostraron que no había otra respuesta.

—Sueño contigo todas las noches. Me levanto con eso… oh, no voy a explicártelo, tú ya lo sabes.

La cara de Irvine era todo un poema. No se atrevía a decirle que siguiera. Su compañero SeeD acababa de besarlo, ¿cómo es que sabía sobre sexualidad?

Zell se sentó y, avergonzado, informó:

—Me sentía muy raro después de las navidades. Y miré en los libros, ahí te lo explica todo, no se trata de ninguna enfermedad. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo?

Irvine pestañeó. El héroe francotirador podía hacer cualquier cosa rodeado de una horda de chicas, pero, se derrumbaba ahora porque su amigo le declaraba, sin ningún pudor, lo que sentía por él. Se sentó junto a Zell, incómodo.

—Lo siento. No puedo acostumbrarme a que me mires así. Nunca ha sido de este modo, Zell. Entiéndeme.

Zell se levantó, furioso.

—¡Me importa una mierda lo que pensaba mi antiguo yo! No voy a cambiar mis sentimientos. Habéis decidido dónde llevarme; qué médicos deben verme; pero a quien quiera… nadie va a decidir eso por mí. Me da igual que tú sientas algo diferente.

Zell salió por la puerta sin dar tiempo a Irvine a detenerlo. El joven suspiró y jugueteó con aquel trozo de plata en el que las iniciales de ambos venían talladas. Rememoró aquella conversación con Selphie en Dollet cuando le dijo que estaba celoso. ¿Cuándo se le había ido de las manos todo? ¿Qué había hecho mal?

"Enhorabuena, Kinneas, ahora ya no sólo les gustas a las chicas, también a tu mejor amigo"

Zell vagó sin rumbo, con el corazón desbocado. Acababa de besar a Irvine y ¡cómo desearía volver a hacerlo! Sus bocas parecían ajustarse a la perfección, y el cowboy pareció tan tímido ante su reacción impulsiva, que le llenó el corazón de ternura. ¿O quizá estuviera avergonzado?

Debía ser valiente: no era correspondido. Sus ojos escocían tan sólo de pensar con cuántas mujeres habrían compartido la cama. Cuántas muchachas le habrían hecho jadear y disfrutar bajo sus caricias. Y él era sólo un patético espectador, condenado a mirar desde fuera, a no probar aquel fruto prohibido por la sociedad. No pudo confesárselo a nadie. Cuando los psicólogos le preguntaban, tenía miedo de la reacción de su madre. La biblioteca de Esthar, en el palacio residencial de Laguna, le dio la respuesta a todas sus dudas. Era homosexual porque le gustaba un hombre. Se levantaba todas las mañanas con el cálido recuerdo de cierto SeeD con aroma a orégano y pólvora. Al principio fueron duchas frías, pero se sentía mejor cuando se acariciaba. Cuando se liberaba. Gritaba en lo más profundo de sí lo que debía esconder al resto del mundo, sólo por miedo.

Se quedó ahí durante varias horas. Irvine no vino. Zell supuso que estaría enfadado por todo lo que le había dicho, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Irvine no quería presionarlo y le dio todo el tiempo del mundo. Y cuando ambos jóvenes se encontraron, Zell, con ojos decididos, dijo:

—He hablado con el jefe shumi. Dice que ya puedes llevarme a casa.

Irvine pestañeó, sin entender. ¿A casa? ¿Se refería al Jardín? ¿A su casa de Balamb? ¿O quizá…?

—El jefe dice que tú sabes dónde es. El sitio donde crecí. ¿Me llevarás?

Los ojos de Zell se tornaron suplicantes. En aquella mente tan simple no parecía existir el rencor. Irvine, responsable como se sentía, asintió. Lo llevaría a casa.

CONTINUARÁ

¿Se repondrá Zell del rechazo que ha sufrido?

¿Qué ocurrirá cuando ambos bajen a Centra?

PRÓXIMO EPISODIO: El aroma de la niñez


	11. El aroma de la niñez

Atención: Todo es de Square-Enix. Personajes, lugares... La historia es mía.

Notas de autor: Entro en una nueva etapa en mi vida, y así, dejo atrás muchas cosas de las que me costará desprenderme. Pero lo importante es aguantar y mirar al futuro con decisión y positividad.

Aquí os dejo el antepenúltimo episodio de esta serie. Los recuerdos de Elisa Dincht (la parte final) me hicieron llorar en mi propio fic.

email: firefly7terra.es

Gracias por leer.

Resumen: Zell pierde la memoria en un accidente. El grupo de Balamb, especialmente Irvine, se vuelca en ayudarle a recuperarse moralmente, y, con el tiempo, Zell desarrolla recuerdos de su antigua vida. En una visita al pueblo shumi con Irvine, Zell le confiesa al cowboy que no lo puede ver sólo como un amigo, y le pide que lo lleve a casa.

BAJO LOS OJOS DE UN NIÑO

FanFikerFanFinal

_Capítulo 11: El aroma de la niñez_

Cuando Zell pisó la tierra de Centra, sus pulmones se llenaron del aire puro de aquella zona. Las gaviotas, que revoloteaban chillando cerca del mar en la entrada primavera, le sonaron familiares. A lo lejos, un faro reinaba el lugar, mientras que a sus pies se extendía una vasta alfombra de flores. Irvine se sentó y se descalzó. Se tumbó cuan largo era, de espaldas, agarró una brizna de hierba y se la llevó a los labios.

"Cuánto he echado de menos este lugar" pensó, los ojos cerrados para evocar sus emociones perdidas. Sintió un peso en su estómago; entreabrió un ojo: Zell se había tumbado apoyando su cabeza en el vientre del francotirador. Los jóvenes durmieron a plena luz del día hasta que les fue imposible aguantar con el estómago vacío. Se dirigieron a la playa, se quitaron los pantalones para no mojarse, y practicaron la aburrida tarea de pescar peces con redes. Cuando tuvieron suficientes, encendieron una hoguera y comieron a gusto. Zell relamía las raspas de pescado, encantado con el menú.

- Estos peces saben mejor que los de Balamb –dijo.

- Quizá porque Balamb está más contaminado.

- Irvy –dijo el chico tras unos minutos, tumbado sobre la arena-. Cuéntamelo.

- ¿Huh? –se volvió el otro, sin comprender.

- Lo que pasó aquí. Cuéntamelo.

Irvine resopló, inseguro, pero todos los juramentos del jefe shumi porque Zell se fuese a recuperar debían tener un motivo.

- ¿Ves aquella casa a lo lejos?

Zell asintió.

- Vivimos allí de pequeños.

Irvine relató todo lo referente a su infancia, o, al menos, lo que él recordaba. Le habló de Squall, Selphie y Quistis, incluso de Seifer Almasy; le habló de Edea y de Cid, quienes los habían cuidado y, finalmente, de cómo su madre se lo llevó lejos de ellos. Al acabar, Zell tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

- No me acuerdo de nada –se lamentó-. No me acuerdo de ti, y de si jugamos juntos.

- Eso tiene poca importancia ahora. Lo que debes hacer es asumir tu pasado y crear un nuevo futuro.

- ¿De qué me sirve –se lamentó el artista-… si en mi futuro no entras tú?

Irvine apagó la hoguera. El aire refrescante se agradecía, en un momento tan gélido para él.

- Yo siempre estaré contigo, Zell –prometió Irvine-. Te cuidaré.

Irvine no era dado a promesas, más cuando su mundo rotaba en torno al presente. Pero había hablado con el jefe shumi antes de partir, quien le dijo que había un 90 de posibilidades de que Zell recuperase la memoria.

"Ofrecerle tu apoyo es lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora", fueron sus palabras, "cuando el Zell antiguo vuelva, ya no le preocupará que tú estés a su lado. Pero ahora, necesita oírlo. Aunque te resulte conflictivo en tu opinión, ofrécele lo que necesita". Así pues, Irvine decidió seguir los consejos del hombre sabio.

- Quedémonos aquí un tiempo –dijo Zell muy contento, abrazándolo-. En esa casa.

Irvine asintió. No creyó que a Edea le importara mucho que hicieran usufructo de su casa, mientras ella viajaba con Cid a bordo del barco. Sabía que en pocos meses convertirían aquella casa tan querida para ellos en un enorme orfanato. Esos eran, al menos, los planes de su madre adoptiva. Así pues, llamó a Squall y a Elisa Dincht y les habló de quedarse allí. No pusieron ninguna objeción, salvo que Zell acudiera a Esthar como siempre a ver a los médicos. Irvine estaba dolido: hacía de padre y de madre, y no creyó que a Elisa le hiciera ninguna gracia. Lo que él no sabía, era que Elisa había hablado con Squall, quien tuvo una conversación con el jefe shumi, y les contó la mejora que el joven había alcanzado en tan poco tiempo. Elisa quería estar al lado de su hijo, pero si, por supuesto, estando con Irvine mejoraba, que todo siguiera así.

Unos días después de su llegada, Zell pidió a Irvine compartir la cama. Tenía pesadillas cuando dormía solo. Irvine accedió con la condición de que el joven practicara los ejercicios de meditación de los shumis para recordar su pasado que había dejado algo apartados.

Desde ese día, el rubio luchador dormía en brazos de su más adorado SeeD, pero no exigía nada a cambio. Se conformaba, egoístamente, con saber que Irvine ya no podía compartir la cama con chicas.

La primavera llegó a su fin, aunque las flores seguían tan radiantes como siempre. El verano entró un día lluvioso de junio, y en el Jardín, la mayoría de sus estudiantes hacían las maletas para irse de vacaciones. Squall, metido como siempre en su despacho, fue abordado por Rinoa y una carta de Esthar.

- ¡Laguna nos ha invitado para que pasemos unos días con ellos! ¡Di que si, Squall!

Squall levantó una ceja.

- Dijiste que ibas a visitar a tu padre a Deling –se excusó Squall, para ver si colaba.

- ¡Oh, iré cuando volvamos! Ya le he llamado y está libre a partir de julio –va a ser que no.

Squall suspiró y se levantó. El teléfono sonó en ese momento.

- ¿Sí? –dijo Squall descolgando.

- Disculpe, comandante, Elisa Dincht quiere hablar con usted.

- Páseme la llamada, gracias.

Un bip. Otro bip.

- ¿Squall? ¿Cómo estás? Hace tiempo que no hablamos. Perdona que te moleste, pero hoy necesitamos ir a Esthar. Zell tiene revisión.

- ¿Has hablado con él?

- Sí, lo llamé hace unos días y…

- ¡Oh, es la señora Dincht! –dijo, apasionada, Rinoa, y le arrebató a Squall el teléfono-. ¿Cómo está? Echo de menos a Zell… sí… es cierto… oh, es estupendo, porque ahora mismo íbamos a Esthar para quedarnos unos días.

Squall se frotó la nuca.

- ¿Íbamos? –repitió, trastornado.

Tras varios minutos de conversación, Rinoa colgó el teléfono y se volvió a su novio, guiñándole un ojo.

- Deberías contratarme como secretaria, Squall. Podría encargarme de tus citas.

- Ahora llama a Laguna y haz los honores –dijo Squall bostezando-. Yo me voy a duchar.

Cuando Zell e Irvine subieron al Lagunamov, Elisa no pudo evitar echarse a los brazos de su hijo. Lo miró de arriba abajo, contemplando su buen estado de salud y su mejoría de humor y las lágrimas la amenazaron de nuevo. Su hijo seguía llevando el pelo hacia abajo, y ahora casi dificultaba su visión. Le llegaba por los hombros. La mujer abrazó inmediatamente a Irvine y se deshizo en elogios con él cuando el rubio echó a correr para saludar a Rinoa y a Squall.

- No sé cómo agradecerte… que hayas estado ahí, con él… que lo hayas cuidado… entiendo que él quiera estar contigo.

- Es un poco caprichoso, pero le hago saber todos los días que su madre eres tú –sonrió Irvine correspondiendo al abrazo de la amable señora.

Elisa acarició la mejilla de Irvine con devoción. El chico puso la mano sobre la de ella. El Lagunamov se puso en marcha hacia Esthar.

Las lágrimas de Elisa se multiplicaron.

- Lo siento… debo parecerte una llorona, así con lo grandota que soy… pero verás… cuando vimos el barco de los Seeds blancos, cuando Edea vino a Balamb… éramos los únicos que queríamos adoptar un hijo. Edea nos hizo veros a todos. Nos parecisteis unos niños adorables…todos. Pero uno de ellos captó mi atención. Un niño castaño de pelo ondulado y largo hasta los hombros con cara de orgullo que hizo una reverencia a su madre cuando lo presentó. Recibí… la sonrisa más cautivadora de mi vida cuando ese niño me miró.

Pensé que, cuando creciera, se llevaría a todas las chicas de calle. Y no me he equivocado… Créeme, fue muy difícil elegir. Edea os había criado muy bien y erais todos hermosos, pero tenía miedo de no poder daros a todos una buena infancia, así que recorría cada tres meses el mundo con su barco, en busca de una familia para sus hijos. Nosotros… queríamos llevaros a todos, pero… por nuestra escasa economía sólo fue posible uno. Nuestra edad tampoco era alentadora. Ya ves… el señor Dincht murió cuando Zell ingresó en el Jardín. Pero… yo quería haberte llevado. Cuando cogimos a Zell en brazos, el pequeño Irvine tiró de mi falda y sólo dijo "por favor, cuídenlo bien y tengan paciencia, llora mucho". Después, me dirigió esa misma sonrisa cautivadora de antes, cogió a una niña de la mano, que lloraba por la marcha de Zell, y comenzó a decirle cosas dulces para que se calmara.

Irvine tuvo que tragarse sus lágrimas. Siempre le habían dicho que era un niño muy educado. Entendió perfectamente los sentimientos de Elisa.

- Bueno, pero le dieron una educación excelente. De hecho, me alegro que Zell fuese a caer en manos de usted y el señor Dincht.

- Siempre te hubiera considerado mi hijo… si no fuera porque aún con tu sonrisa me haces sonrojar.

Ambos rieron. El grito de Rinoa los hizo volver.

- ¡Esthar! ¡Hemos llegado!

CONTINUARÁ

Llegan a Esthar, ¿darán los médicos un informe final positivo?

¿Qué ocurrirá entre Irvine y Zell ahora que parecieron afianzar su amistad como lo mejor que les ha pasado?

PRÓXIMO EPISODIO, DESENLACE: Entre el azul eléctrico de la hermosa Esthar… y los valiosos recuerdos.


	12. Entre el azul eléctrico de la hermosa

Atención: Nada me pertenece, todo es de Square-Enix.

Notas de autor: Me han llegado dos curiosos comentarios en los cuales se me felicita por mi historia. Digo curiosos porque ambas personas odian (u odiaban) el yaoi, y, si realmente las he complacido, supongo que llegarán hasta el final de la historia. Os dedico este episodio, porque yo tampoco era amante del yaoi hasta que lo leí. Y ahora, escribo sobre ello. Sí, la vida es irónica a veces.

Este es el desenlace, aunque no el capítulo final.

email: fanfiker_

Gracias por leer.

Aviso: Aunque esta historia no es intensamente yaoi, hay ligeras nociones de shonen ai. Si no es de tu gusto, no leas.

Resumen: Zell pierde la memoria en un accidente y vuelve a sus orígenes con Irvine, a la casa de Centra donde ambos crecieron. Aunque Zell tiene muy claros sus sentimientos hacia Irvine, éste sólo puede hacer de guardián para su amigo, y promete protegerlo hasta que él recupere su identidad pasada. Llega el día de la revisión y el grupo se encamina a Esthar para visitar a los médicos de Zell.

**BAJO LOS OJOS DE UN NIÑO**

**FanFikerFanFinal**

**_Capítulo 12: Entre el azul eléctrico de la hermosa Esthar y… los valiosos recuerdos._**

Rinoa, asida al brazo de Squall, Elisa, de la mano de su hijo y la rubia Quistis junto a Irvine, entraron en la azulada ciudad de Esthar y se dirigieron a los elevadores. Tres hombres que decían venir de la Residencia Presidencial se encargaron del equipaje de todos. Laguna les dio la bienvenida y les habló de un nuevo distrito en la ciudad que se había construido, siguiendo el modelo del resto de los edificios.

—Lo he inaugurado hace poco, ¿venís a verlo?

Todos accedieron menos Quistis, que se encontraba cansada y prefirió quedarse junto a Kirós.

Tuvieron que ir de nuevo en elevador, Elisa comentaba con Laguna que el encanto de Esthar era increíble, pero ella eliminaría los elevadores que tan rápido te llevaban de un extremo a otro y que le producían mareo acusado.

Irvine reía porque Rinoa intentaba hacer trenzas con el pelo de Zell sin éxito alguno y Squall entornaba los ojos por enésima vez en el día.

La zona nueva era exactamente igual al resto salvo por un pequeño parque sin árboles, con muros azules alrededor y fuentes con agua transparente que daban sensación de tranquilidad. Todos comentaban lo maravilloso que había quedado, examinando los materiales, curiosos, y haciendo preguntas. Zell corrió hacia la fuente y después corrió hacia Irvine.

—¡Eh, ven! No vas a creer lo que he visto ahí —señaló la fuente, con una mueca traviesa.

Irvine se dejó llevar por el rubio y se asomó a la redonda plataforma llena de agua para ver sólo su reflejo, que desapareció de inmediato cuando Zell lo salpicó.

—¡Eh!—gritó el cowboy, con la cara empapada—. ¡No tiene gracia! ¡Ya verás!

—¡Hace calor! —se excusó el joven, corriendo por el empedrado azul hasta apoyarse en uno de los muros del mismo color. Cansado, dirigió la vista hacia arriba. Varias imágenes de Squall aparecieron en su mente. El muro era muy alto y parecía caerse en cualquier momento.

"¡Atrás!" oyó que decía una aprensible voz. Zell se volvió para ver caer a Squall sobre Irvine. Zell enfocó de nuevo la vista hacia el muro. Iba hacia él. Iba a caerse. Una sensación de mareo lo invadió.

Irvine perseguía al joven cuando abrió los ojos, alarmado, viéndolo caer. Corrió hacia él pero no pudo impedir su caída. Zell yacía en el suelo con los ojos cerrados. Tenía una herida en la sien, y sangraba.

—¡Zell! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Despierta, soy yo!

Irvine zarandeó al chico cuando Squall llegó hacia él.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No sé, vino corriendo hasta aquí, creo que se ha desmayado…

Squall comprobó su pulso y miró a Irvine.

—Ha perdido el conocimiento.

Un preocupado Irvine recorría la sala blanca de Esthar del Palacio Presidencial mientras Rinoa y Squall, con las manos enlazadas, yacían sentados en uno de los bancos. Quistis, apoyada en la pared junto a Elisa, hacía esfuerzos por no gritar.

—Irvine, haz el favor de estarte quieto. Si sigues así nos tendrán que ingresar también a nosotros.

El doctor Odine les salió al encuentro y los jóvenes se levantaron como un resorte.

—Zell está bien, sólo ha sido un mareo. Tiene una brecha por la caída que se curará en poco tiempo. Está dormido, pero pueden pasar a verlo.

Los cinco se agolparon en la habitación, donde yacía Zell durmiendo apaciblemente con una gasa sobre su frente.

—Quiero que lo vea su médico cuando despierte, así que avísenme —pidió Odine—. Laguna ha ido a buscarlo.

Laguna no tardó en traer a uno de los psicólogos a cargo de Zell y Quistis fue de inmediato a avisar al doctor Odine, quienes tuvieron una sesión en privado con el chico, cuando hubo despertado. Irvine estaba fuera nervioso otra vez. Él y Squall se lanzaban miradas cargadas del mismo pensamiento. ¿Por qué Zell se había desmayado? ¿Acaso había recordado algo?

Los médicos estuvieron quince minutos con el joven y cuando salieron, Odine se retiró. El psicólogo, repasando las notas tomadas en su sesión, habló:

—Zell quiere ver a su madre. Y también a… ¿quién de ustedes es Squall Leonhart?

Irvine se heló en el piso. Squall lo miró, confuso y alzó el brazo.

—Yo.

—Vengan conmigo.

Squall y Elisa se perdieron en el pasillo y el joven Irvine los vio cruzar la puerta de la sala. El cerrar fue para él un eco insoportable. ¿Por qué Zell había preguntado por Squall? ¿Por qué ese interés en él de repente? El preocupado cowboy tenía una ligera idea, y una sensación de angustia porque su predicción se cumpliera. Quistis, sentada a su lado en la mesa, lo miró preocupada.

—Irvine, come algo. Zell está bien, lo veremos luego.

El de pelo largo miró la comida sin interés. Zell estaba demasiado bien, claro que sí, era eso lo que le asustaba. Sin querer, su sonrisa se había hecho tan imprescindible para él que se resistía a no volver a verla.

—Oh, ahí están Squall y Elisa —anunció Rinoa levantándose.

Elisa llevaba una cara tan feliz que parecía querer contagiar a todo el mundo. El semblante de Squall, por su parte, era serio y discreto. En cuanto su mirada se cruzó con la de Irvine, giró la cabeza, triste.

"¿Por qué me está evadiendo?" observó Irvine.

Elisa fue hacia ellos muy excitada.

—¡Mi niño ha recuperado la memoria! Le ha visto el psicólogo y dice que ha vuelto…

Quistis y Rinoa se abrazaron a Elisa, emocionadas, pero Squall sólo mostró una débil sonrisa. Irvine no sabía si alegrarse o entristecerse; su predicción, cumplida, elevó su desasosiego. Cauto, preguntó:

—¿Él está bien?

—Oh, sí, Irvy, todo gracias a ti —le abrazó Elisa—. Cuánto tenemos que agradecerte, si realmente no hubieras estado ahí, Zell aún estaría perdido…

El comandante intervino, llevando a Elisa del brazo.

—Ahora id a decírselo a Laguna. Está preocupado. Quistis, Rinoa, ¿por qué no acompañáis a la señora Dincht?

Las chicas asintieron, y se alejaron junto con la madre de Zell a los redondos elevadores de la Presidencia. Irvine, sin quitarles la vista, pestañeó y volvió a mirar el semblante abatido de Squall, quien señaló el plato del de pelo largo.

—Veo que… no has comido mucho.

—Squall, si vas a decirme algo, hazlo ahora. No creo que pueda aguantar mucho esta situación —dijo Irvine, disgustado, mil agujas en su garganta, amenazantes.

Leonhart suspiró y asintió, murmurando algo como "está bien, debes saberlo enseguida".

—Verás, he hablado con Zell. Seré franco, Irvine. No quiere verte.

CONTINUARÁ

¿Qué ocurrirá ahora que Zell ha recordado todo? ¿Por qué no desea ver a Irvine? ¿Por qué preguntó enseguida por Squall?

¿Cómo afectará a Irvine la decisión de Zell? ¿Será capaz de respetarla?

CAPÍTULO FINAL: Una despedida necesaria.


	13. Una despedida necesaria

Atención: Todo es de Square-Enix.

Notas de autor: Para JCAF: Despedirse de algo siempre es doloroso, y sobre todo si ha ocupado 7 años de tu vida. No podré olvidarte, porque no quiero, pero necesitaré perderte para valorarte. Y no olvides que te querré siempre aunque nos separemos.

email: fanfiker_

Gracias por leer.

Resumen: Meses después de aquel horrible accidente en el que Zell pierde su identidad, el joven recupera la memoria en una visita a Esthar. Sin embargo, cuando es atendido por los médicos, sólo deja verse por su madre y por Squall.

**BAJO LOS OJOS DE UN NIÑO**

**_FanFikerFanFinal_**

**_Capítulo 12: Una despedida necesaria._**

Irvine descansaba en uno de los altos miradores de Esthar, sentado en un banco, contemplando el cautivador paraje azulado que se mezclaba con el azul del cielo. Su cabeza daba vueltas en torno a la conversación mantenida con Squall hace unas horas. Zell no quería verlo. Había recordado todo lo que le quedaba por recordar, así como el accidente que lo puso en tan mal lugar, y los posteriores acontecimientos. Squall explicó que Zell había estado muy a gusto en compañía de Irvine, pero que se avergonzaba de cosas que –no había dado mayor detalle- no debería haber dicho ni hecho. Irvine sabía a qué asuntos se refería Zell. Cuando el joven le confesó su amor, Irvine supo que sería pasajero; Zell simplemente tenía la actitud de un niño pequeño; no era él mismo; era consciente de ello.

Aunque Squall no le explicó con detalles, sabía que la razón vergonzosa de Zell por no ver a Irvine eran aquellos besos y declaraciones de amor que realizó. Squall no sabía nada, pero seguramente lo imaginaba; él era observador, y había visto la actitud de Zell hacia Irvine durante estos ocho meses; la misma que tuvo Rinoa hacia él cuando comenzó la Guerra de las Brujas, y que acabó en amor.

Irvine entendía, por eso cuando Squall se lo dijo, asintió. Prometió que no iría a verlo, aceptando así la voluntad de Zell. Pero ahora, ¿por qué se sentía tan triste? ¿Por qué notaba como si la persona más importante de su vida se hubiera marchado? Él no había tenido contacto apenas con el Dincht de antes, ni lo tendría con el de ahora; pero entre medias, había existido un chico inocente y sincero, que había sabido ver sus virtudes, sin importarle sus defectos. Con el cual podía tumbarse en la hierba sin temor a pelearse; el que le hizo sentirse valioso para alguien por primera vez —porque Zell dependía sólo de él, y algunas mujeres ni siquiera necesitaban a un hombre, salvo para las relaciones íntimas—, con quien rió sin prejuicios. Y era ése Zell el que Irvine quería hacer volver, a sabiendas de que, a su pesar, era quimérico.

El nudo formado en su garganta sería imposible de destruir sin derramar lágrimas.

—Es el Zell que todos quieren. Ha regresado —anunció, a la hermosa Esthar.

"Pero no es el Zell que yo quiero. Soy egoísta, pero es así. Mi Zell se marchó cuando vinimos a esta ciudad, cuando visitamos aquella zona, cuando se desmayó ante mis ojos. Le he ayudado, y sé que nunca voy a corresponder a sus sentimientos, pero me gustaría estar a su lado"

—Aunque me llame chulo, o aunque me tache de infiel.

Zell es el de antes, prueba de ello habían sido las preguntas a las que había sido sometido por su médico. "Da a Irvine las gracias, pero dile que olvide todo lo que pasó cuando estuve con él", fue su voluntad, y Squall se lo trasladó a Irvine. Lo cual quería decir que el rubio no volvería a recordar sus paseos con el cowboy; ni sus conversaciones; Zell había matado al chico inocente que había despertado en su interior: quien lo había peinado con tanto sentimiento; sí, ahora también se avergonzaría de eso…

Irvine se cubrió la cara con las manos. ¿Qué ocurriría ahora? Cuando todos volvieran al Jardín. ¿Lo evitaría? ¿Pediría un traslado? ¿Apartaría la cara cada vez que sus ojos se cruzasen? Debería estar acostumbrado, era lo que las chicas de Galbadia hacían cuando compartían la cama; evitar su mirada, a sabiendas de que fue sólo por una vez, por compartir un placer que jamás se repetiría, porque el joven elegiría otra presa, o tal vez ella lo escogería a él; pero no habría rencores.

—¿Y por qué no es lo mismo? —se lamentó el atractivo ligón, podría considerar a Zell otra de sus muchas conquistas, más fácil, incluso, porque habían compartido la cama pero no los placeres sexuales.

—Porque es… como si perdiera a mi hermano —sonrió Irvine, sintiendo sus ojos escocer—. No puede compararse, fue mi mejor amigo… por un tiempo.

Desanimado, se levantó. El color de la ciudad contrastaba con la oscuridad de sus sentimientos, y quiso morir. Le pesaba el cuerpo, y el aire no parecía suficiente para sus pulmones. Despacio, se dirigió hacia la nueva zona, para recordar, para enfrentar sus demonios, para digerirlo todo… más rápidamente, sin tener que pensar a cada minuto, a cada segundo, del valioso amigo que había perdido. Era peor ahora que cuando escuchó la noticia en el hospital.

"Zell ya no recuerda quién es o lo que hizo en el pasado"

Squall, con su rostro abatido, era el único que había entendido.

"Si quieres podemos volver al Jardín", dijo, al ver la cara larga de Irvine, y sus ojos enrojecidos. "Puedo asignarte un grupo de trabajo; hay varios SeeDs que quieren usar escopetas. Al menos estarás entretenido mientras les enseñas cómo disparar. Ya sé que no es una misión tan emocionante como la última, pero podrás distraerte. No quiero que tu perfecto disparo se desentrene". Y él, como buen SeeD, aceptó. Squall era un buen amigo; ¿quién se atrevía a dudar de sus emociones? Las tenía, por supuesto, pero no las demostraba para no preocupar a nadie.

Los estharianos pasaban junto a Irvine con sus estrafalarias ropas. Irvine recordó el día que Zell se las puso, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Se peinará otra vez con la cresta? —le dijo al viento, que calló.

Irvine echó un vistazo a la zona. Aquel área llena de bancos y de fuentes azules, con su crepitar de gotas de agua, llevando paz al alma.

Irvine intentó tragar, pero le era imposible. Nada había sino angustia en su cuerpo. El joven se echó la mano a la garganta, tratando de seguir respirando, y sus dedos tocaron algo metálico y frío. Paró de repente. Sus ojos se nublaron. Despacio, sus manos recorrieron el camino que esa cadena rodeaba su cuello, para desabrocharlo. Lo sostuvo en el aire, deteniendo el vaivén de la gravedad, quedando así las letras frente a él para torturar su alma.

"Zell&Irvine para siempre"

El joven veía las letras cada vez más borrosas, como si fuesen a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Oh, sí, el símbolo de amistad que Zell le había regalado.

—Quizá se arrepienta también de esto —dijo en voz alta, como sabiendo la respuesta.

¿Qué había sido Zell en su vida? Realmente había supuesto un refrescante descanso, y una necesidad de reconocido apoyo. Temporal, que hubo llegado a su fin, a pesar de todo lo compartido. Irvine cruzó los pocos pasos que le separaban de una de las fuentes azules para llegar hasta ella y empaparse de sus gotas transparentes. Al fin, su garganta se alivió cuando notó caer lágrimas de consuelo. ¿Era eso tener el corazón roto? ¿Una mezcla entre tristeza, alivio, y necesidad? ¿Y qué había que hacer cuando un sueño se rompía? Evidentemente, sacar algo positivo para no hundirse para siempre.

El joven sostuvo la cadena de plata en lo alto y fue soltándola poco a poco… poco a poco… hasta que sus dedos la dejaron caer. Fue el objeto que más despacio vio caer en su vida, aunque su mente se llenaba de imágenes nostálgicas a la velocidad de la luz de su breve reposo conociendo a Zell Dincht, su amigo, su protector, su inocente amante.

La placa se alojó en lo más profundo de la fuente, y ahora sus letras desaparecían con el efecto de las ondas. Irvine la contempló con vehemencia, para nada preocupado de retirar las lágrimas de su bello rostro antes de anunciar lo que sería su extracto positivo de aquella experiencia.

—El placer fue mío, Zell Dincht.

**FIN**

FFFF

2005-2006

AGRADECIMIENTOS: A tod ls que habéis estado ahí, leyendo, gracias por animarme durante la historia. Ha sido un poco triste el final, pero me apetecía hacer algo así. Espero no haber decepcionado. Un poco sí. Vaaaaaaaaaale.

Es probable que me tome un tiempo de reflexión debido a una delicada etapa que estoy pasando. Digamos que mi inspiración se ha visto duramente mermada, aunque no es extraño. Sin embargo, soy constante, y no me gusta dejar las cosas inacabadas. Muchs sabéis que tengo otra historia de Final Fantasy en marcha, espero poder concluirla para deleite vuestro. En cuanto esté en condiciones de escribir –espero que sea pronto-, quiero dedicarle el mayor tiempo posible, por mí y por vosotros. Abrazos a tods.


End file.
